


Sugared Freckle, Blonde Raven

by blushingninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Trade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely barista Tadashi Yamaguchi is set on spending Christmas alone, again. Until he meets a handsome blonde stranger who shakes him from his yuletide melancholy and steals his heart.<br/>However not everything is as pleasant or simple as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashykawaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashykawaa/gifts).



> Ha ha ha, oh but Emily, Christmas was months ago!
> 
> ... (¬▂¬)
> 
> So here is my Christmas Trade fic for [Max's](http://www.trashykawaa.tumblr.com) a couple of weeks late, my bad. 
> 
> Please enjoy the trashy goodness

As the weather changed so did the clientele. During the sunny days of spring, the variety of different customers that had come through the cafe doors had been different and vibrant. But now as the weather turned cold and the snow threatened to start falling over night, the customers and their needs shifted.

 

In the place of ice tea and sweet drinks, coffee and hot chocolate sold better. Not that Yamaguchi minded. He preferred making and serving hot, steaming drinks. The sugar and smell of freshly roasting coffee made his mouth water and his senses spin. But the customers he did not like, the couples entering hand in hand with smiles and heat in their eyes. Couples cuddling up on the long, padded benches of the cafe, holding each other close, kissing, touching and in some overly graphic cases licking. It made his stomach turn, especially when he had to go bus those tables, taking cups and discarded sugar wrappers and getting in all close to the happy couples and their embrace.

 

He shouldn't have been so bitter, his boss was always berating him on it. How could someone so young be so bitter appeared to be a constant mysterious to Suga but it mattered little to Yamaguchi. People and their happiness could stay far, far away from him especially during the winter and holiday season.

 

“If you keep frowning like that, you'll trip over your own lip.” Jumping slightly as his employer tapped him lightly on the shoulder, Yamaguchi felt his face flush in embarrassment.

“Sorry, just tired.” Smiling sadly at him, Suga nodded.

“Well clean up here and you can head home early. It is the weekend after all.” Opening his mouth to immediately decline the kind offer, the silver haired man would hear no word of it. “No excuses, Daichi will be here any minute and he can help me lock up. You can head off.”

 

Keeping his head down as he went about his final tasks with a small smile, Yamaguchi was moved by his boss' kindness, even more so as the fatigue of the week came down upon him in the last minutes of his shift. Calling good bye to Suga as the cafe owner's tall, dark and some what scary looking boyfriend walked in only to give him the thumbs up. Even when he was being nice Daichi was some what scary, so it made his fumbling attempts to pull on his jacket and wrap up his scarf before making for the door a little harder.

 

Pushing his scarf away from his chin as he looked out the window, his quick glance up didn't save him from bumping into a customer entering the store. Stepping back with a red face and ears burning, his eyes flickered up quickly to the tall blonde who'd just passed the threshold and who completely ignored his existence.

 

 _And of course he would,_ Yamaguchi thought, ducking around the tall man as he pushed open the door and winced in the cold air. Looking over his shoulder for a final time, he took a moment to take in the blonde he'd so recently encountered. No doubt he'd be awaiting some drop dead gorgeous date for the evening. With his imitating height and honey amber eyes he would never be alone on a Friday night. Unlike himself, who was bitterly alone and had nothing better to do then go home for a hot shower and eat packet mac and cheese.

 

Dragging his feet down the cold, yet crowded pavement he snuggled deeper into the depths of his jacket and scarf. Suga giving him the Friday night off might have seemed like a kind thing to do, but in truth it did nothing but highlight his loneliness.

 

 

It wasn't that Yamaguchi was unhappy, he was just lonely, at least that's what he told himself. Opening the door to his apartment with cold, numb fingers he was immediately set upon by a bouncing bundle of housemate.

“Why is Suga texting me saying you need to get drunk or laid or both?” Pushing Nishinoya aside as he hung up his coat and pulled off his scarf, the freckled man frowned.

“He said that?”

“Yup” his loud housemate continued without a breath. “So what's it going to be? I have a stack of beer in the fridge or Tanaka and the boys waiting on speed dial for a night out.” Shaking his head as he passed through the house, he switched on the light in the empty kitchen and headed straight for the fridge.

“Neither, I'm going to shower then sleep. Work starts early tomorrow and I have no desire to work with a hangover.” Groaning Nishinoya pouted.

“Come on, a cafe is like the best place to work with a hangover. All that free coffee you can drink.”

“And it is blatantly obvious you have never worked in retail.” Staring at the shelves of the fridge, Yamaguchi was amazed to see that Nishinoya had not been lying when he spoken about the beer. “Thanks for the offer, but not tonight.”

 

Booing him as he sorted through to the back of the fridge, Nishinoya would not budge.

“Come on, boys night in? Boys night out? You can't just crash out on the sofa, watching late night volleyball, it's what you do every night.” Deciding on a small container of eatable left overs, Yamaguchi shook his head, trying in vain to work around his housemate's good intentions.

“There's nothing wrong with that and I don't do it every night.” Shaking his head, his bright bleached crown shaking with him, Nishinoya disagreed.

 

“Nearly every night. Come on, just come out for a little while.” Slamming the door of the microwave closed, Yamaguchi stared at the tub bathed in unnatural golden light as it circled the heated box.

“Not tonight, maybe next week. Thanks anyway though.” Sighing as he reluctantly admitted defeat, Nishinoya slumped down on the kitchen bench, watching his friend closely.

“Fine, but promise you'll come out with us soon okay? I feel like we haven't chatted in ages. And Tanaka's feels the same.” Feeling guilty all of a sudden, Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Maybe when Suga puts on a newbie at work.” He didn't mind giving up his Saturday morning every now and again, but he missed sleep ins and until his boss got around to interviewing some new barista, he was stuck opening Saturdays.

 

Humming as he fiddled with his phone, Nishinoya gave him a pointed look.

“Fine, but the minute he puts someone on we've getting shit faced. No excuses. You will get drunk and or pick up, even if it's the last thing I do.” Waving off his ramblings as the microwave dinged, Yamaguchi moved off to his bedroom, steaming tub and chopsticks in hand.

“Whatever you say.”


	2. Chapter Two

Opening on Saturdays really wasn't so bad, the money was good but the colds morning made things hard. Especially when the bed was so warm and the outside was so cold. Thankfully the heater at the cafe booted up very quickly and usually within the hour the dining room and kitchen was nice and warm. Unpacking a selection of pastries delivered that morning, Yamaguchi let his mind wonder as the music played from the radio docked over the surround speakers. 

 

Maybe he should have gone out with Nishinoya the night before. He'd eaten, showered and locked himself in his room, faking sleep the moment he heard the knock on the door, signalling Tanaka and the others arrival. He ignored the polite knock on the door, fanning sleep until Nishinoya gave up and left. It was childish but he simply couldn't bring himself to care, couldn't bring himself to care about anything. Sleep was always easier. Until the next morning when he felt guilty about not hanging out with his friends and for no good reason other then he was feeling tired and lazy. It was a weak excuse, but one he used often all the same. 

 

Flipping the sign open over as he stocked up the front end fridge with milk, he relaxed in the quiet peace and awaited his first customer. Fiddling with his phone, the snap and catch of the door handle forced his head up. But only for a second it would seem as bright, golden eyes caught his and he felt an incoming panic attack emerging. The customer was easily distinguishable as the blonde arriving at the store late last night and was now in store once again. Except Yamaguchi wasn't leaving now and would have to deal with this handsome stranger by himself and try not to make a huge fool of himself. 

 

“Hi,” he managed to croak out. “What can I get you?” Tipping his nose up with a raise brow, the blonde stared down at him with the disdain some would reserve for cockroaches.

“Espresso,” he said shortly. Shedding his coat and using the in store hangers to clock it, those keen eyes bore into Yamaguchi's a second time. “No sugar or milk, black and hot.” Watching him take a seat on the side of the cafe by the window, Yamaguchi could only blink. Standing stunned and looking stupid was one of his speciality and right now he was owning it. “And some time this century would be nice.” 

 

Jumping into action at the blonde's borderline rude words, Yamaguchi worked through the order with quick, sure efficiency. Delivering his order as his customer open up an expensive, slim laptop, the dark haired man put down the tiny cup and saucer before his shaking hands could drop it. He usually wasn't this nervous around customers, even with such attractive patrons but this man shook him. Shook him to his very core and he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because he was the polar opposite to Yamaguchi, everything he wanted to be and in many ways everything he wanted.

“Thanks.” Short, curt and with no real thanks about his words, the smaller man bowed slightly before retreating around the bench and hiding his face behind the coffee machine. 

 

Glancing over the bench at the man on the other side of the room, he was tempted to turn the music up just to break the awkward atmosphere. But as another customer entered with a sigh and a chilly breeze, Yamaguchi pushed the idea from his mind, focusing on his job and ignoring the blonde loitering in the corner.

 

As the day dragged on Yamaguchi's anxiety about the silent customer in the corner grew. Even once Suga arrived and they spilt the shift work, his eyes kept dancing back to the window, just to sneak a peek at the blonde. 

“Did you have a good night last night?” Bumping him lightly with his hip, Suga grinned at his barista. Elbow deep in soapy water, Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. He'd been annoyed by his employer's interfering the night before, but now he just couldn't care less.

“I did, spent it at home sleeping.” His face falling, pout trembling on his bottom lip, Suga looked incredibly unsatisfied. 

“Didn't want to go out with Nishinoya?” Scrubbing at a particularly stubborn smear of grease Yamaguchi shook his head. 

“Not this time. Put someone else on to cover the weekend shifts and I just might.” Maybe there had been too much aggression in his tone. He was very thankful to Suga for all the kindness he'd given him over the years. But that didn't mean the older man had the right to stick his nose in his personal life at every given opportunity. 

 

“I know, I know. I'm sorry. We have interviews lined up starting Monday. You'll get your weekends back in no time. And then I want to hear about all your crazy escapades with Nishinoya.” With a final pat on the back, his boss leaving him feeling cheerful and with no bad blood between Yamaguchi pulled the plug before moving off to clean up an empty set of tables. And of course the table of the mysterious blonde by the window. He'd been there at least three hours and while it wasn't an uncommon occurrence, it was usually groups or couples taking up the most time and space in the cafe. Not a single man, tapping away at his laptop and pounding through expensive Italian coffee but Yamaguchi certainly one to judge, not in the least. 

 

 

 

Kei Tsukishima was lonely. He was also petty, sarcastic and had a nasty attitude that bordered on cruel. But he also loved his brother, the shorter blonde holding a special place in his ice heart he refused to offer any one else. Which usually didn't matter, until Akiteru requested something stupid like this. 

 

_ “You're lonely” the older man had deducted the Thursday night before hand. “You never go anywhere, you never do things. When was the last time you got a date?” Immediate denial rose in Tsukishima s throat, coupled with a sour come back but it fell short as his older sibling prodded his side. “See? You can't even remember. Do me a favour okay?”  _

  
  


He should have said no. No straight out and be done with the whole affair, but he was feeling sorry for his brother. His all too recent status as single no doubt impacting his request. _“Bring a date to Christmas dinner. Someone nice and sweet. And not just for Christmas,” he warned. “Try to open to them, just once.”_

  
  


It had sounded stupid then and it had sounded stupid now, and yet here he was. Camped out in a tiny little cafe on the other side of the river, watching the rain begin to fall and downing coffees to keep somewhat awake. He'd come straight from a gig and with nothing more to show for it then bad breath and a banged elbow. Changing in the club green room toilet stall was a borderline impossible task for someone of his height. 

  
  


Straightening his jacket, he scanned the room for a potential 'date'. His brother's request had not been a once off event. Since his final year of high school his parents had been badgering him for years to bring a nice, quiet girl home for their approval and doting. His plan would now put an end to that and all he needed was a nice, quiet boy. 

  
  


For a Saturday morning the little shop was remarkably quiet. He'd scouted it out the night before, reading up online reviews in an effort to make his search easier. 

 

_ A quiet, cosy little establishment, close to the river. Welcoming all, Sugar has a delightful atmosphere and well perfected coffee.  _

 

It had also fallen under the listing of  _Gay Bars_ in his area. 

Not that Tsukishima would ever call it that. He'd played at a variety of different clubs, gay or otherwise and there was no distinguishing feature here that screamed of its hopefully homosexual clientele. 

  
  


Watching the nervous waiter clear his table for a third time, the blonde was amazed he didn't slip in a puddle of his own sweat. He looked a right mess and probably shouldn't have been working in the retail industry to begin with. 

“Can I get you anything else sir?” His voice was just above a whisper, surely to be considerate, but with the music above him blaring and the chatter in the room steadily increasing it was hard to hear. 

“Pardon?” Tsukishima barked out sharply, more then a little pleased to see the smaller man jump. 

“Something else?” His server tried again, watching him closely with eager eyes. “To drink?”

  
  


Checking the time with a small nod, Tsukishima rattled off his usual order and smiled charmingly at the server, watching him near trip over himself as he fled back to the counter. Chucking to himself as he donned his headphones and went back to his current mix, the blonde's eyes again took in the room expectantly. 

  
  


He hadn't expected finding a date would be this hard. And on the same note how could he lure someone in?  _Hey want to spend Christmas with my family and I, oh nice random person I just met._ It sounded wrong, but wasn't that how all dating started? Engaging with someone on a personal level without really even knowing them. He was surprised the murder rate wasn't higher. 

  
  


He knew he was attractive, the amount of female and male admirers he'd gathered over the years was proof of that, so why was finding a date so hard now? Probably because it was so close to Christmas. People would be looking to spend time with family, not to hook up. All but groaning in frustration he thought over his options yet again. If worse came to worse he could probably pay someone. Akiteru hadn't said it was against the rules, but then again a real connection was probably the last thing a hooker had in mind. He could always ask Kuroo, but the humiliation of asking his manager for a date was too painful to think about. 

  
  


A soft tapping on his knuckles made him jump, then frown as he realised the wait staff had returned. 

“No sugar?” Pulling off his headphones and having the other man repeat himself, Tsukishima nodded. 

“No thank you,” he said curtly, watching the darked hair man bow and go to leave.

  
  


It was strange how opportunities presented themselves at the oddest moments. But seeing the chance and taking it the blonde caught the waiter's arm quickly. “When is your break?” Tsukishima knew he hadn't grabbed too hard, but as the nervous man rounded with a jerk and jump he almost apologised. 

  
  


Wide eyed and sweating the other man glanced at his wrist awkwardly for a watch but not finding one. Unable to hide the snigger, Tsukishima offered him the time with little hesitation. 

“In about half an hour,” the shorter man managed to choke out. “Why?” He looked on the verge of fainting and it made the urge to tease all the more intense. 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to get a coffee.” Tsukishima almost laughed, the irony of being in a coffee house and asking such a question seemed to be far too much humour for his sleep deprived state. Glancing to the counter then back to him, his suffering waiter appeared not only flustered but suspicious, maybe he thought the whole thing was a joke. Which in hindsight it was, but that didn't mean he had to be so blunt about it. “Or don't whatever,” the blonde added shortly, going to put his headphones back on. “I was only being polite.” 

“No, no” the barista took the bait. “It's fine, I'd love to have a coffee.” Grinning as he settled back in his corner, headphones tight over his ears, Tsukishima waved him off with a tap on his watch. Half an hour and waiting.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Yamaguchi was sweating, sweating and freaking out all at the same time. And it most certainly had something to do with the handsome, cold man sitting across from him. Coming into his break he was almost tempted to stay hidden behind the counter certain this was some kind of cruel joke on someone's behalf. Maybe even the handsome man before him who'd briefly introduced himself as Kei Tsukishima. 

 

Yamaguchi had thought maybe he should offer to move location. His new companion had barely moved since he'd arrived almost three hours previous and maybe a walk would be a welcomed change. However instead he found himself sitting across the small table, facing not only the blonde, but a laptop which Tsukishima appeared to be shifting his interest between. 

“Are you only a barista?” Staring him down over the rim of his glasses, Yamaguchi was floored by that bright, amber gaze. 

“F-For the moment yes,” he managed. Stirring the coffee before him, he moved the foam from the centre before raising it to his lips and slurping it down with an appreciative sigh. It was warm and familiar enough to settle his racing heart and made it easier to push on with some questions, just to keep the conversation flowing. 

 

“What do you do Tsukishima-san?” He assumed some sort of salary man or big business boss. He had the look for it and with his expensive electronics and high fashion, it wouldn't have been a surprise. 

“I'm a DJ” came the disinterested reply. “I work in the dance clubs along the strip.” Cocking his head to the side as he folded his computer closed and focused his full attention of the smaller man, the blonde cracked a grin. “Ever been?” 

“Yes” Yamaguchi said honestly, “but only a couple of times.” 

“Clubbing not your thing?” Watching his companion down the tar like espresso in a single gulp, the freckled man almost winced.

“Kind of” he said slowly. “My house mate and some of his friends are really into the trance scene and it's kind of cool. But I just don't have the stamina for it.” Awkwardly hiding behind his coffee cup, he awaited a lecture on the differences between trance, dance and techno, as he'd been on the receiving end of when he'd had an off handed comment like that around some of Nishinoya's friends. 

 

But it didn't come, instead only came a small, but very sure nod. 

“I'm not a fan of the action in truth,” Tsukishima stared down at the grounds in his coffee cup with disdain. “Grinding up against sweaty bodies for hours on end sounds like a kind of torture.” He paused, coughing to cover his confession. 

“Then why work in clubs?” Yamaguchi loved working in the cafe, as much as the long and early hours ate at him, generally the work was good and he enjoyed it. 

“The music,” the blonde said, putting down his tiny tea cup with a click. “The music, the lights, the heat, the bass. It's all worth it.” Plus he was usually locked away on a tall balcony away from the sweaty mass and the bodies. Standing above the crowds, hundreds, sometimes thousands of people beneath him, controlled by the flick of his wrist or the drop of a cord. He could work the crowd like a pro, without even saying a single word and it was a power he would never find in any other job. Unless tyranny could be considered a full time job. 

 

“It is nice.” Coming back to the conversation with a sigh, Tsukishima waited for the shorter man to continue. “I don't mind the people, it just takes so much effort, you know?” Frowning, the blonde shook his head. 

“It's a job for me, of course it takes effort. But then I'm here for a relaxing morning of coffee. You work here, does that take effort?” Going to back pedal quickly, Yamaguchi was surprised by the complex reply and tried his best to answer. 

“The effort for work is different then the effort for social interaction.” Blinking owlishly at him, Tsukishima leant his elbows on the table, curious. 

“It takes effort to interact socially for you? Then why accept my coffee invitation?” 

 

Blushing to his ear tips, Yamaguchi fiddled with his spoon but it only gave him so much time to think over his reply. 

“I didn't want to appear rude.” Humming as he leant forward on the table, the blonde stretched his long legs out, nudging the shorter man's leg with a grin. 

“Is that the only reason?” Licking his lips nervously, the dark haired man nodded. Fighting down his blush as he finished his drink, the brush of a foot against his calf under the table made him jump. This had to be a joke, no gorgeous blondes just walk into cafes and start flirting with people like him. Glancing over his shoulder he tried to seek out Suga, just in case this was him being a nice person. 

 

“Yes...” Yamaguchi tried, swallowing thickly as he watched Tsukishima's grin widened. “I mean you're sitting here all by yourself.” Frowning as he sat back and crossed his arms, the blonde's aura changed entirely, going on the offensive in seconds. 

“Well thank you so much for saving me from myself.” Wincing at the acid in his tone, Yamaguchi tried hard to make up the ground he'd lost.

“Did you want a croissant or something?” Raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at the display cabinet and the set of desserts, Tsukishima nodded. 

“Cake. Strawberry. Please.” He added as he watched his companion scramble to pick up his order at the counter before racing back. “You can put it on my tab” he said quietly, reaching out for the plate and the delicious looking pink and white delight. 

“It's okay,” Yamaguchi assured him. “I'm on my break so it's all free.” 

 

His lip twitching, Tsukishima would ensure it ended up on his tab, as now it was a matter of pride. 

“Want some?” Noticing the lack of a second fork, Tsukishima held a fork full of cake out to the smaller man, watching him all but expire. 

“N-no, it's fine. I'm not really a fan of sweet things.” 

“No?” Drawing out the question as he raised the fork to his lips, the blonde munched down the soft sponge and sticky icing with deliberate slowness. The soft brown eyes watching him with such intensity he almost felt uncomfortable. Feeling a smear of sugar and butter lingering on his bottom lip, the tall man flicked his tongue out to catch the tiny bit of remaining icing. 

 

Yamaguchi felt a wash of hot and cold crash over him. When had watching someone eat cake become so sensual? He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on and yet unbelievably nervous at the same time. He had to look else where, somewhere that wasn't the beautiful man in front of him and his slowly emptying plate. The discomfort of a sudden hot flash and the image of such a powerful man on his knees, pink tongue and plump lips wrapped around his cock was staggering. 

“If you don't like sweet things what do you like?” Trembling under his gaze and struggling to put together an answer the dark haired man shrugged. 

“I don't mind, but savoury is more my thing.” Humming as he licked up and down the fork to catch any remaining icing, Tsukishima was the picture of bored disinterest. 

“That's a shame,” caught in that golden gaze, Yamaguchi couldn't look away. “I would have been very willing to share with you.” 

 

Unable to stop from shaking his head, the barista narrowed his eyes as he stared around the room. Looking again for cameras or for some kind of prank gear, he still couldn't believe this man was flirting with him. 

“Thank you for the offer.” Pushing his glasses up his nose and licking his lips with a content sigh, Tsukishima sat back with a satisfied sigh. Successful in bringing the other man to his knees in a trembling mess with a single slice of cake was something he should be able to put on his resume. And it worked fantastically towards his overall goal. 

 

“Are you working tonight?” Pulling the now empty plate across the table and getting up to take it back to the counter, Yamaguchi paused mid step. 

“Not tonight no.” Waiting for a follow up question and receiving none, he returned to find his coffee companion packing up to leave. 

“I'll be at the Jazz from two am onwards. Come around if you want to chat or something. I'll be on the main deck.” Nodding dumbly as he watched the tall blonde push past him, Yamaguchi jumped into action, just as Tsukishima went to walk out the door.

“You're serious?” Headphones posed to clamp over his ears, the blonde grinned. 

“If it's not too much effort.” 

 

 

Coming off his break and wandering back behind the counter, Yamaguchi cornered Suga at the first available opportunity. 

“Did you do that?” Hands full of jugs and empty cups, his silver haired employer looked confused. 

“The double latte order?” 

“No no.” Gesturing to the dining area, the slender man ran a hand through his hair. “The guy, the blonde, did you organise that?” Realisation breaking over his face with a cheeky smile, Suga dumped his dishes in the sink. 

“Did you really think I'd go as far as to set you up with someone?” Pulling a face, Yamaguchi wasn't convinced. Rolling his eyes as he set about the washing, the older man almost frowned. “Well I didn't, that was all you.” Chuckling at his surprise, Suga winked at him. “Don't look so shocked. You're an attractive, talented young man, anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

 

Moved by his warmth and support, Yamaguchi hid his smile behind his hand, thinking over these recent turn of events with a shiver. 

“But why?” Bumping him in the hip to move his confused barista aside, Suga shrugged. 

“I literally just gave you a list of reasons, why? What did he say?” Taking over his washing duty, the dark haired man shrugged. 

“He wants me to go meet him at a club tonight.” His soft brown eyes lighting up at his words, his boss looked ecstatic. 

“Oh my god. That's amazing. You have to go.” 

 

Shrugging as he stacked up the cups and saucers, Yamaguchi honestly wasn't sure what he'd do. 

“I might go” he said slowly, pleased to see the small rise it got from his boss.

“Nope, you're going. No if or buts about it. You can even have Monday off if you need to. But seriously.” Catching his eye with a stern look, the cooper gaze bore no augment. “Just go for a little while, talk to the guy, have some fun.” He paused for a moment, looking concerned. “Just give me the guy's name and the address of the club. So if you don't come in on Tuesday I'll know where to start looking.” Pulling a face at his morbid prediction, Yamaguchi shook his head slowly. 

“How about I just send you a message when I get home okay?” With a final pat on the back, Suga laughed off his concern with a smile and a wink. 

“Just text me that you're safe, you don't even need to come home.”

 


	4. Chapter Four

Hoping off the bus and checking his phone for the utmost time for directions, Yamaguchi followed his GPS around the corner and down a small, busy ally. Filled with people, the smell was overwhelming at first but as he stood in line with a crowd of others his nose adjusted accordingly. Brushing down his neatly pressed shirt, the slender man took subtle glances at the others around him gauging his fashion or indeed Suga's fashion choices to be fitting for the atmosphere. He had hoped to head home, shower and get a nap, ensuring that he'd be awake and ready for the late night clubbing. Instead after work and a short, restless nap he had received a rude awakening from Nishinoya, Suga and Suga's scary looking boyfriend.

 

“You didn't think we'd let you go in alone did you? This is your battle council.” Frowning as Nishinoya bounced eagerly on the end of his bed, Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes with a drowsy hand.

“Battle council? For what?”

“Your date” Nishinoya replied happily. Sliding up the bed to rest his head on the pillow beside him, the short man grinned. “You weren't even going to tell me about it. Good thing Suga is on the pulse point of everything.” Rolling his eyes as he awkwardly hopped out of bed, He tried to avoid the three pairs of eyes pinned on him.

“I might have” he corrected, pulling on a hoody before pushing passed Suga and Daichi and onto the bathroom. “When did you guys arrive anyway?”

 

“Oh we've been here for hours” Daichi said with grin. “Suga was insistent you needed some help. I thought you'd be fine though.” Thrilled with this vote of confidence, Yamaguchi brushed his teeth and hair with plenty of time to spare for a coffee and a nice take out dinner.

“So you're wearing jeans and what else?” Clicking on the kettle and frowning over the breakfast nook at his boss, the dark haired man shrugged.

“This hoody.” Shaking his head as he tossed him a bag, Suga hopped up on the stool beside the nook.

“It's _Jazz._ Fancy dance club and cocktail bar, you'll need more then a hoody to get in.”

“And good hair.” Tussling a hand through his house mate's hair, Nishinoya nodded. “Don't worry, I've got that covered.”

 

So now he was standing in line, money in hand to collect a stamp on his wrist at the door. Moving through the crowded dance floor and past the blustering bar, Yamaguchi glanced at his phone for the time. The line inside had gone on longer then he'd expected, it was well passed two am, hopefully Tsukishima's set would be longer then a fifteen minute run. Moving with the crowd and enjoying the beat and bass ringing around him, he was pleased to find the central stage was not a hard thing to miss.

 

At the center of the dance floor sat a high podium. Perched upon the mass and swam of people was a deck and platform. His heart sank, instead of the bright eyed, blonde who'd pinned him to his seat that afternoon, a masked DJ took the main stage. The music pounding from the speakers around him had the slender man swaying with the crowd, trying in vain to scan the room of hundreds to find his blonde coffee date. Coming up blank with a twist in his neck, Yamaguchi moved with the crowd and worked in closer to the stage. Maybe he'd missed Tsukishima all together, or maybe this DJ was running overtime. When a good beat had the room jumping you couldn't cut DJs straight away, besides the night was young and he had the time to wait.

 

Managing to sneak a peek at the set list however his heart immediately sank. This masked DJ had been on the decks since one thirty am and had a three hour set. Cringing as realisation set in Yamaguchi knew he was being stood up. Hell the guy probably worked for the club and was just prompting it. It was a two thousand yen cover fee and he'd been right ripped off. Gritting his teeth as he rounded on his heel and tried in vain to work his way back through the crowd. Passing the podium with it's imposing, masked DJ, Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes as he took in the lights and smoke surrounding the darkly clad figure.

 

There was a small, _small_ possibilities it could be Tsukishima but why would the man would hide himself but then instructed him to come. It was unlikely and he didn't believe it for a second. Swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth, his head beginning to pound with lack of sleep and irregular sleep patterns Yamaguchi pushed out to the club front without even looking back.

 

Listening to the fading beat of the music as he pounded the pavement, the dark haired man wished for something to take his mind off the dull ache in his stomach. Waiting at his bus step and ignoring the fumbling, drunken crowds surrounding him, his phone became in easy distraction. The minute he appeared online, Nishinoya had sent him through a message.

 

_**That was a short date. Things all good?** _

 

Sighing as he let his head rock back against the glass wall of the bus cubicle, Yamaguchi pulled his jacket in closer around his borrowed shirt.

 

_**I got stood up.** _

 

Watching the little pen dance across the screen, he glanced up at the incoming bus, shattered to see it wasn't his number.

 

_**FUCK! Chin up buddy. At least you got to see the Raven.** _

 

Tucking his hands into his shirt sleeves with loosened buttons, Yamaguchi managed a small smile at his friend's positive outlook.

 

_**Big masked DJ with the feathers and smoke? Yeah, it was pretty cool.** _

 

Settling in as his bus arrived and he managed to snag a seat away from the drunken mob, he awaited Nishinoya's reply, pleased for the distraction.

 

_**He's ranked like number twelve in Japan, a rare chance for such an open gig. You wanna drink when we get home? You got tomorrow off yeah?** _

 

Of course Nishinoya would want to get down to the important details, like getting drunk and eating some crazy late night snack.

 

_**Yeah, sounds good. Do you still have that deep fried sandwich recipe?** _

 

_**Always buddy. See you soon.** _

 

 

 

Two beers and a stack of deep fried mayonnaise, cheese and chunky chicken sandwiches later, Yamaguchi was feeling considerably better.

“I think” Nishinoya slurred, rubbing a sleepy hand over his eyes and fluffing up his limp crown as he did. “I'd prefer it if a chick wore bikini grade shorts to bed rather then lingerie.” Scoffing as he pushed his left over crust across the plate, Yamaguchi yawned.

“Everything with you comes back to volleyball.” Blowing him off with a small wave, Nishinoya flipped through the blaring TV stations until settling on the start of a Western film.

“That's because ball is life.” Thrusting his phone square in the younger man's face, the bleach fringed man grinned. “Look, the gig you were at for a whole ten minutes.”

 

Flicking his eyes quickly to his left and taking in the crowded club snap posted via some social media, he nodded, defeated.

“Yeah, suppose it was.”

“Hey,” poking him in the face with his phone, Nishinoya pouted. “Don't be like that. Just get back on the horse and get on with it.” Taking his house mate's advice with a gain of salt, Yamaguchi nodded, heaving himself up and off the sofa.

“I know. Thanks for listening and everything yeah.”

“Heading to bed? Sleep in okay. Suga doesn't want to see you tomorrow.” Laughing sleepily as he moved off to his room and collapsed face first into bed, Yamaguchi rolled over as he heard his phone buzz. An alert from Facebook and a friend request made him curious, enough so to get him shrugging up on his elbows and sliding open the notifications.

 

**You have one new friend request from Kei Tsukishima**

 

Pulling a face and all but tossing his phone across the bed, Yamaguchi refused to even look at his phone again. At least until he was more awake and a little less tipsy.

 

It worked for a whole three minutes.

 

Grabbing his phone and pulling up the profile of the man who'd so careless tampered with his heart, Yamaguchi scowled as he scanned through the almost blank profile. Beyond a couple of picture tagged by a man titled the blonde's brother, it was remarkably plain. Nothing like Yamaguchi's own profile filled with check ins and statuses. Hovering over the _confirm_ button, he by passed it in order to check a backlog of messages. One was from Suga, asking if everything went okay. The other was from Nishinoya, sending him a link and the final was from Tsukishima. Flicking open the message with an uncomfortable sinking feeling in his gut, he was surprised at what popped up on the tiny screen.

 

It was a reflection of the picture Nishinoya had shown him before, but instead of the floor view with the crowds of people dancing beneath the grand podium and it's masked leader. This was a sky view. The majority of the shot was taken up by a flood of feathers, the rest was of a crowd moving as one below. There was only once place this photo could have been taken and that would have been perched on the centre stage itself. The attached message only made the photo more cryptic, enough that he had to read it twice.

 

_**Two am on the dot, you out there somewhere?** _

 

Eyes widened at the message, Yamaguchi shook his head in amazement. A small part of him had wanted his timing to be off, for Tsukishima to have preformed earlier or later then he had arrived or departed. But this threw somewhat of a spanner into the works.

 

_**When did you go on?** _

 

Sending off the message with trembling fingers, the cold forcing him beneath the blankets, Yamaguchi couldn't believe what conclusion his mind was coming to.

 

_**One thirty am.** _

 

His jaw almost dropped as he thought over the night's events and what he'd witnessed. Could it really be the cool, calm blonde behind that grand mask of feathers and leather? Shaking his head as he awaited the confirmation, he was skeptical as he replied.

 

_**You're the Raven?** _

 

_**No shit Sherlock** _

 

Filled with disbelief, his fingers flew across the tiny keyboard.

 

_**Prove it** _

 

_**What do you want me to do? Turn up in the mask at the cafe tomorrow? Someone did a real number on you didn't they?** _

 

That cut a bit, especially when it was so uncomfortably close to the truth.

 

_**Yeah sure** _

 

Expecting a critical reply, something laden with defensive snark Yamaguchi was surprised when a simple one line message came through.

 

_**@THERAVEN_DJ** _

 

Clicking open the link to Twitter, Yamaguchi scanned the profile nervously. Dates, links and photos of various gigs. The minimalist profile and biography gave nothing away. The latest post was from that night, information about the club and the set times. Refreshing the link with a sour face, Yamaguchi knew he was being played. There was no way the twelfth best DJ in Japan would just reveal his secret identity to some random he'd just met that day. It was impossible, impractical and yet his heart was pounding out of his chest as the feed reload, fresh with a new image.

 

_**Crows thanks for coming out 2night. As always a banging set at @JazzNIGHTCLUB looking forward to the next 1. Shout out to Frenchfries from Sugar** _

 

The picture previously linked through Facebook flashed up on screen as he heart jumped. _Frenchfries..._ There was no way Tsukishima remembered his favour choice of food, there was no way. And yet there it was and in a double hit of evidence, his work at _Sugar_ had been mentioned as well.

 

_**I walked out after ten minutes** _

 

It was an odd confession, but he thought it fair especially when his companion was being so open and honest.

 

_**Owch. Too much effort or the beats not your style?** _

 

Back peddling quickly, he couldn't almost hear the sour tone through the message.

 

_**I thought you stood me up** _

 

Burying his blushing cheeks into his pillow, Yamaguchi resisted the urge to bite the fabric to work out his frustrations. Now he just sounded like a whiny little bitch and that was even worse then coming off as rude.

 

_**Didn't mean you couldn't enjoy the beats** _

 

That was true, but he'd hated the insecure feeling so much he just had to leave. Phrasing that into words however was harder.

 

_**Sorry. Thanks for inviting me** _

 

_**Stay longer next time, I promise you'll like it** _

 

Feeling his face burning and his mouth run dry, Yamaguchi had no idea how to reply. Even through text it was plain to see the other man was flirting with him, if not a little pissed off. The heat and carnal intent behind his words were clear as crystal, it was near impossible to believe. A world class DJ, a beautiful, tall blonde babe, going through the effort of not only offering him a public shout out, but also a continuous flood of heated words. Hiding his face in the sheets with a small smile, Yamaguchi let his mind and heart wonder at the possibility.

 

_**I will next time, promise.** _

 

_**You better** _

 

Came the curt and blunt reply, leaving him feeling tingly and hot, making sleep almost impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Frenchfries' reference is to [Max's](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/2579999) amazing Tsukkiyama fic. Y'all should go check it out because it's heaps ace.


	5. Chapter 5

Rolling over as the click of a door forced him into wakefulness, Tsukishima groaned as he glanced at the clock beside his bed. 

“A couple more hours, you could have just given me a couple more hours.” 

“Nah,” the mattress beside him dipped as his intruder jumped up on the bed and crawled up close to him. “I need you to work this mix with Kenma. And the kid won't come out of the house once sunset rolls around.” Rubbing a hand over his eyes with a soft growl, the blonde struggled up on his elbows as he kicked out lamely at the man next to him.

“Just have him send over the track, there is literally no need for me to even be anywhere near him in person.” Catching the dark brown eyes of his leering manager Tsukishima sighed. “You're not leaving until I do are you?” 

“Nope,” came the dark haired man's cheerful reply, kicking off his shoes and settled back on the pillows. “We have about an hour until the meeting. You want to get some lunch or something?” 

 

Tsukishima wanted more sleep but with Kuroo's sneaking appearance it was unlikely he'd be getting it any time soon. His manager and his friend, his only friend if was being honest was a good guy, a sly son of a bitch sometimes, but no doubt the best damn manager his agency could supply. And in turn he'd also become the blonde's on again, off again friend for all occasions. 

“Come off it, I've gotten a whole two hours sleep over the last three days. Just cancel the meet up and we'll arrange it for some reasonable hour on Monday.” 

“It's a reasonable hour today, and why only two hours? Please think of your health, that's my beard and butter you're messing with.” Clucking his tongue in annoyance, Tsukishima reached for his glasses, hoping lose the edge of his blurry vision behind the lenses. 

“I was busy.” 

“Busy doing what?” Bopping him on the nose with a chuckle, Kuroo relaxed back against the bedhead. “It's not like you have friends or anything. Christmas shopping for the family?” Biting back the insult he almost threw at his colleague, the blonde managed to drag himself up into a sitting position. Checking his phone, he chose to ignore his company in favour of checking his messages. 

 

“This is nice isn't it? Just you and me all snuggled up in bed. It's so domestic.” 

“I thought you hated domestic. And I quote 'I would rather buy a million cats then get tied down to a wife and kids.” Shrugging as he sat up shoulder to shoulder with his friend, Kuroo was undeterred. 

“You are not a wife and kids.” Frowning as he scanned his emails with tired eyes, Tsukishima pushed the advancing hand off his thigh with a scowl. 

“As usual your manner of seduction is completely lost on me.” Levelling him with a stern gaze, Tsukishima gave the tall man a quick shove that nearly sent him toppling off the bed, making his stance clear. “Don't fuck where you eat, I'm your business venue remember?” Straightening up with a hand on the bedside table, the older man backed down easily. 

“You're far too much fun to tease sometimes. Come on, get up and have a shower. I'll be waiting down stairs with coffee and lunch. You want curry?” 

“It'll do” Tsukishima replied sourly, hopping out of bed and stretching his foot as pins and needles set in. “Be down in twenty.” 

 

 

 

Kuroo's driving always put him on edge, not that the older man was a bad driver, but he did have a particularly bad habit of linger on looking at his passenger for far too long instead of the road.

“So what was with your mysterious frenchfires last night? Were you tripping?” Shaking his head as he gripped the dash bar a little harder coming around a sharp turn, Tsukishima was reluctant to admit his plan. 

“Not quite. Remember when I said Akiteru was on my back about Christmas?” Nodding as they pulled up a set of lights, Kuroo bid him continue. “Well he's all like 'bring a date for Christmas' and he just won't let up about it. So I found a guy.” 

“A guy?” Raising an eyebrow with a grin, the dark haired man put the pedal to the metal as the light flashed green. “I'm sure that'll go down a treat.” 

 

Taking a deep breath as the speed jumped, Tsukishima nodded. 

“Well that's the plan. Hopefully they'll stop asking after that.” Humming, Kuroo looked slightly unimpressed. 

“Well at least Akiteru will never turn his back on you. So who's the guy? Someone from the club?” 

“Hardly, waiter at Sugar coffee shop.” Making a happy _ah ha_ noise, the older man tapped the steering wheel. 

“Thus the Sugar. So he is a cutie?” Shrugging, the blonde appeared entirely uninterested.

“Plain, thin, over worked and dull. The perfect toss away boyfriend.” Pouting as he glanced at his companion, Kuroo's unhappy expression remained. 

“So what comes the new year? You're just going to dump him? That's harsh Glasses, even for you.”

 

Blowing him off with a hiss, the blonde focused on the scenery flying pass. It was cruel in hindsight but he wasn't going to start getting cut up about it. Messing with the kid was fun, last night had been some of the most alive he'd felt in ages. Not only preforming, but later that night online and with the messages. It was almost intoxicating and he could have spent the whole night up doing it, just to see the next message and where it would lead. 

“I don't need to hear that from you, cat trash.” Laughing as they pulled up at the non nondescript apartment studio, Kuroo gave him a sharp look. 

“All jokes aside, I sincerely hope you didn't make a mistake. The last thing we need is your identity out on the scene.” Waving him off as he hoped out of the car and stretched, the tall man wasn't phased. 

“Certainly not his style, don't worry you're golden goose is safe.” 

 

 

 

Laying awake and staring at the ceiling, Yamaguchi couldn't shake the fluffy feeling in his chest. He'd be walking on air since waking up early that morning. Wandering out to the messy kitchen he chose to ignore the massive pile of dishes that had accumulated from the previous night's feast. Focusing instead on making tea and taking it back to bed for continued peace without Nishinoya's beloved, yet loud company.

 

Tsukishima, the beautiful blonde who'd just waltzed into his life like a dream and was intent on turning everything upside down. It was impossible, unbelievable and he had no idea what to do about it. If he was a confident, clever, actual human he would contact the blonde and ask him out for dinner. Like a normal person. Instead he simply sat back in bed, sipping his tea, watching his phone intently and feeling his stomach twist in knots. Maybe if he was lucky Tsukishima would contact him again and put him out of his misery. Even if it was just a short message to tell him to sod off or something of that nature, it would be enough. 

 

At the moment it just felt like everything was up in the air, they'd left the conversation so open it could mean anything. And it was infuriating. The soft knock at the door made him look up with a start. Catching his tea before he dropped it in his lap, Yamaguchi waved his bedraggled looking house mate inside.

“Hey, can I come in?” Pulling his feet up and offering the end of the bed to the small man, the freckled man smiled sympathetically. “You look like you need some more sleep.” 

“Just a bit,” yawning Nishinoya curled up on the end of his bed, eyeing off his tea longingly. “You ended up okay. You look better this morning.” Nodding happily as he offered the other man his tea, Yamaguchi sat back with a sigh. 

“Yeah, I kind of messed up.” 

“Oh?” Wrapping his hands around the mug with a pleased noise, Nishinoya raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he was kind of at the gig. I just didn't notice.” Slapping a hand to his forehead in a dramatic sigh, the small man finished his tea with a loud slurp. 

“Was his set pushed back? Because that happen heaps and with the Raven playing I wouldn't have been surprised.” 

 

Opening his mouth to reply, Yamaguchi paused for a second. The Raven was prodigy, a skilled anonymous DJ who was rocketing through the dance scene, hiding behind a ridiculous mask and feathers. No doubt he would want to keep his identity a secret, something quiet and sacred and yet he'd shared it with Yamaguchi. That had to mean something. 

“Yeah, something like that. He was all cool about it though, I think.” Glancing at his phone with a long face, the taller man shrugged. “I mean he hasn't messaged me back this morning.” 

“Hmm...” Rolling onto his stomach with a stretch and sigh, Nishinoya looked thoughtful. “Are you the guy or the girl?” Blushing as he pulled his pillow up into his lap for a hand hold, the younger man wasn't sure.

“Guy, we're both guys.” 

“Then just text him back then,” came his house mate's blunt reply. “Ask him out for dinner or lazer tag or something. Get on it.” 

 

Snatching the phone from his friend's hand with a loud whoop of laughter, Nishinoya dashed from the room, a stunned Yamaguchi close on his heels. 

“Wait wait, Nishinoya-senpai, please don't. It's okay, I'll do it I'll do it. Just please don't send anything.” The mortification of having to explain that his cheeky, rumbustious house mate got a hold of his phone and sent him through stupid messages sounded like something straight out of high school. Trying lamely to swipe his phone back from a smiling Nishinoya, the slender man was ready to give in. 

“You promise to send the message?” Waggling his eyebrows at him with a grin, the bleached crowned man held the phone just out of reach.

“I promise,” Yamaguchi committed, reaching out a second time for the phone and pleased to feel it in his palm.

“Good, show me.” Groaning at his situation, the freckled man threw his hands up in despair.

“Fine, just give it to me okay?” 

 

Passing him the phone and watching over his shoulder as Yamaguchi typed out a message. 

“See? Dinner at Miso Ororo. Can you get off my back now?” Patting him on the back with wide smile, Nishinoya nodded. 

“Good good, be pleased. It's my job as your senpai to guide you. Don't hate on that.” Laughing despite himself, Yamaguchi stared at the sent message with eager eyes, awaiting the ever important  _ seen  _ and the even more important responses.

 


	6. Chapter Six

The recording session with Kenma done and dusted, Tsukishima was happy just to get back to bed and get a full night's sleep. Reading through his messages, his sour mood immediately lightened as there was new message from his little barista.

 

_**Hi, just wondering if you wanted to have dinner sometime? I know a great little place not far from Sugar. I mean only if you want to.** _

 

He was so polite and every word felt laden with worry. Ignoring Kuroo's running commentary and bad driving, the blonde thought over their conversation from last night. Yamaguchi had been immediate to apologise and very nervous. If Tsukishima didn't know any better he would have said someone had had their heart broken once or twice a time too many.

“You texting your poor boy toy? You should really tell him you know, I'm sure anyone would be happy for a quick lay over the holidays. No need for all the secrecy.” Humming as he typed up a quick reply, Tsukishima wondered how much coffee it would take to power through a date or if he should just push it back until the following Monday.

 

_**Where?** _

 

“What I do in my spare time is no concern of yours. So long as I arrive at gigs on time you shouldn't worry.” Ignoring the tisking directed at him by the older man, Tsukishima read down his Twitter feed as he awaited the reply.

 

_**Miso Ororo. Contemporary Japanese.** _

 

Pleased the barista had predicted his next set of questions, the blonde felt his eyes sting as he re read over the message and typed the title into Google. “Ever been to Miso Ororo?” Indicating too late to a chorus of honks behind him, Kuroo looked thoughtful.

“I haven't but I've heard good things. Make sure you pay, it's the least you can do if you're going to break this guy's heart.”

“I always pay on dates.” Sending back a reply for the promise of a meet up that Monday night, Tsukishima couldn't help but smile even with his friend's grumpy comment.

“You never go on dates, how would you even know?”

 

Falling into silence, the blonde was not above giving the older man the cold shoulder, especially if it meant making him squirm. Hearing his phone bing and feeling the vibrate through his pocket, he glanced at the message quickly before entering the date and time into his calender.

“I can't work Monday, please don't book me.”

“Not a problem. But you're still being a dick.”

 

 

 

Yamaguchi was thankful Suga was willing to swap his usual evening shift for a day shift. His boss had been so understanding about this entire affair, he was really living up to his name sake. Donning another borrowed shirt and flattening his hair, Yamaguchi checked his phone again for the utmost time and took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

“Better get going soon or you're going to be late.” Peering around the doorway, Nishinoya looked the image of a proud parent. “You look great, sure you don't want me to do your hair?” Remembering the time and effort it had taken the last time, Yamaguchi politely declined.

“No no, I'll be fine. Thanks though.” Pocketing his phone and getting a high five on his way out, the dark haired man was in incredibly high hopes all the way restaurant. Pausing just before he hit the threshold, his confidence immediately fled, leaving him feeling tense and sick.

 

What if he was stood up again? Not stood up so much as mistaken. He would have to keep his eyes peeled and be completely on the ball. Stepping inside and pleased by the dramatic shift in temperature, Yamaguchi pulled off his coat as he was greeted by the cordial front of house. The restaurant was busy and crowded and he was glad for having made a booking. Directed to the back of the floor, he took a seat at a small table of two and awaited his date's arrival.

 

Was this date? Nishinoya and Suga had said as much but maybe Tsukishima didn't see it like that. Except that every single message he'd sent was all but dripping with sensuality. Maybe it was just a hook up, Yamaguchi knew it was a common enough occurrence, but it seemed like a long way to go just for some sex. And for a blonde bombshell like Tsukishima getting laid would be no chore.

 

“Yamaguchi?” Jumping a little as his name was called, he blushed at his own actions.

“Yes?” he squeaked awkwardly, rounding in his seat and glancing about with nervous eyes. Tsukishima looked good, the few times they'd met he'd always been immaculately dressed and now was no exception. The soft, pastel of a pink and cream pull over complimented a simple pair slim fit jeans, giving the blonde the look of a near perfect model.

“Sleep well?” Mentally berating himself, Yamaguchi wanted to throw himself out the window with embarrassment. What a stupid question. Who asked that?

“I slept well, I'm pretty much nocturnal these days, makes for doing normals things kind of hard.” Like meeting people was the implication the dark haired man picked up, but kept to himself. Maybe he was the best the blonde could get. Especially if he stayed behind his mask and beats all the time.

 

“Well that's good then.” Clutching his glass of water like a lifeline as the tall man sat opposite him, Yamaguchi barely managed to keep from spilling it all over himself.

“No work tonight?” Picking up the menu and scanning the contents with quick eyes, Tsukishima managed to lure the shy man into a string of easy and pleasant conversation. Hoping to put him at ease, the blonde watched his companion carefully, keeping tabs on his social cues and ticks. The subtle and slight eye contact spoke volumes of a nervous and rocky childhood but his quick, clear tone and intention in speech didn't make him an idiot. It was strangely pleasant to be dealing with someone who wasn't a complete poser nor talking out their ass.

 

“How many people were there last night? Hundreds surely.” Thinking over the question with a casual twirl of his chopsticks, Tsukishima hummed.

“My agent hasn't given me any numbers yet, but I'd have to say at least nine hundred. The club carters for about twelve hundred, but I don't like to be cocky.” Hiding behind his napkin and giggling at the almost humble picture the blonde painted, Yamaguchi relaxed slowly back in his seat. The evening had been going far better then expected, his nerves had been put entirely on the back burner as easy and light conversation went back and forth at an reasonable pace. The food was good too, making for an easy topic should things become awkward and stuck. “So why a barista and why now? You've been to collage surely?” Nodding slowly as he picked at his rice, the dark haired man had become tense all of a sudden. His face going from a relaxed smile to expressionless mould in seconds.

“Baristaing is easy, fun and Suga, my boss, he makes me feel very welcome. I've never been out of place there.”

“But you were in college?” Following his friend's train of thought as he sipped a small dish of sake, Tsukishima bid him continue.

  


Flustered as suddenly the spotlight was shining only on him, Yamaguchi choked it. Hadn't the blonde just finished explaining he'd completed a degree in medical engineering but quit the field to follow his passion. Surely he could offer the same level of openness.

“I didn't do amazingly at school. I was smart enough to keep up with the pack but nothing more.” He paused, licking his lips. “Coming into college I was much the same, so I just followed what everyone else was doing and got a business degree or tried to.”

  


His whole body language had changed, the nervous stutter and increasing lack of eye contact speaking volumes.

“What stopped you?” Maybe Tsukishima shouldn't have asked but now he was honestly intrigued.

“Love,” the shorter man laughed humourlessly. “Being in love and stupid.” Coughing to cover the raw sound in his tone, Yamaguchi shrugged. “That's it really.”

“College romance didn't last long?” The blonde sounded interested now and as his curiosity bit at him he just had to get the full story.

  


“Yeah, something like that” Focusing on his slowly disappearing food, Yamaguchi prayed the other man would let the issue drop. But unfortunately he was not letting up so lightly.

“College is a time for experimentation, is that where you found out you were gay?” Blushing as he pushed his chopsticks and bowl aside, the dark haired man decided just to spill every thing and be done with it. Even if it meant an end to this pleasant dream like date.

  


“I met this guy and he was really nice. Completely out of my range but nice and friendly all the same.” Taking a deep breath and trying hard not to get too lost in the memory, Yamaguchi went on. “We dated casually for a while and I was really happy. So happy I suppose I was blind to the majority of his faults and when he wanted to take it to the next level, it just seemed right.” Watching his dinning companion with an air of concern, Tsukishima was suddenly regretting open this whole can of worms.

  


“It was my first time,” the freckled man admitted sadly. “At love and dating and everything.” He blushed brighter. “I was so sure of everything until the moment I wasn't.” His heart sinking fast, Tsukishima just continued to stare, unsure what else to do. “I wasn't ready and I wanted to back out but by that point I was in too deep and he knew... I didn't-” He paused and took a long drink of water. “The point is college wasn't great. I needed something to get me back up on my feet and making coffee made me happy.” Looking up to meet the blonde's eye, Yamaguchi was honestly surprised to see those bright, golden eyes gazing back intently at him.

“I'm sorry for your experiences, it's a real shame.”

  


He didn't know what else to say. Sorry your first boyfriend was dick, but you should totally date me but just until Christmas. That was both in bad taste and ill humour. Instead he simply sat back and enjoyed the end of his wine, lulling the other man back into a sense of security and calm.

“So coffee and cake for dessert?” Smiling at his subtle change of topic, Yamaguchi nodded thankfully.

“Sure, I'd love some.”

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Exiting the restaurant, Yamaguchi wrapped his coat around tighter him. Feeling Tsukishima following with a smile, he felt somewhat embarrassed that the blonde had insisted on paying for their meal, even though he'd inform Nishinoya they would both pay. 

“Do you want to share a taxi?” Coming up behind the smaller man and smiling as he jumped slightly, the tall man waited for his reply as he donned his gloves. 

“Oh I'll catch the bus.” Raising an eyebrow as he tugged on a loop of the other man's scarf, Tsukishima grinned. 

“Are you sure?” Chuckling as the scarf was tugged again, Yamaguchi turned with a smile. 

“Yeah I think I'll be alright.” 

“Tadashi, please. Let's share a cab.” 

Staring wide eyed, the shorter man's brain quickly caught up to implication and blushed as a flood of heat rushed through him. 

“Oh, okay.” Unable to meet the blonde's heated gaze, Yamaguchi licked his lips nervously. 

“Only if you want to.” It was quiet, but the considerate tone was moving and it made Yamaguchi's heart skip a beat.

“I want to.” 

 

 

Piling into a cab and sitting side by side, Yamaguchi took the opportunity to quickly check his phone. As Tsukishima rattled off the address to the cab driver, the dark haired man sent a quick message through to Suga. 

 

_**I may not be able to make my shift tomorrow. I'm so sorry. Is that okay?**_

 

Had his employer said no he would have to do the walk of shame to the cafe early the next morning and it would be a terror of a day. Settling back in the smell of harsh carpet cleaner and worn leather, Yamaguchi stared at his hands until he felt Tsukishima shift in beside him. 

“You live near the river?” It would make sense considering most of their customers from the cafe lived locally.

“On the East side yes.” The awkward silence that fell between them for sometime was thankfully broken as his phone buzzed and Suga replied.

 

_** Sounds interesting I look forward to hearing all about it. Don't worry about making the shift. I've got the newbie coming in tomorrow so he can start then.  ** _

 

Pleased with the response, Yamaguchi pocketed his phone and suddenly wasn't sure where to look. He hadn't ever really hooked up with someone before. Was there an etiquette to it? While he'd never done anything of the nature, he watched Nishinoya stumbled home early once or twice and even more so he'd had some beautiful female dashing half naked through his hallway after Nishinoya had brought her home. 

“Breath.” Turning, big, wide eyes towards the blonde, the shorter man hummed innocently, giving none of his internal struggle away. 

“Pardon me?” 

“Breath” Tsukishima repeated. “Take a deep breathe and relax. You look like you're about to pass out.” Giggling nervously, Yamaguchi nodded slowly. 

“Thanks, I'm trying.” 

 

That sounded weak, looking to the window and staring out at the swiftly passing cityscape, he tried to calm his nervous, breathing slowly but with little success. “I've just never done anything like this before.” Chuckling behind his hand and crossing his legs with lazy confidence, Tsukishima smirked. 

“I know, don't worry.” Cocking his head to the side with a frown, the dark haired boy squirmed in his seat, 

“I might have, you couldn't have known that.” His smile growing at the spark and flare coming from the shorter man, the blonde was happily surprised. Unlike the sad and submissive picture he'd painted of himself before, Yamaguchi was comfort to bite back at him, even over something as small as pride. Complete submission was so unattractive, pathetic even. Shyness and polite attitudes had their place but to have such spark and flame behind his words coupled that soft, slender body spiked the taller man's interest and made his blood pressure rise. 

 

Hopping out of the car and following at Tsukishima's heel, Yamaguchi was gob smacked at the sight that befell him. The beauty and elegance of the building and apartments blocks spoke volumes to the salary and wealth his company had.

“My parents live on the fifth floor.” Pointing up to a high rise and its reflective window, Tsukishima frowned. “And my brother lives in the apartment across from me.” 

“Keeping it in the family then,” almost biting his tongue at the stupidity of his words, the dark haired man cringed. 

“Kind of” the blonde replied. “My father designed the building so it was only natural we received the first choice of apartment. Still living with your parents?” 

 

Barely keeping up as they passed through the foyer and into a glass and metal elevator, Yamaguchi shook his head. 

“What me? No, no not at all. I moved out the minute I left for college. I have a housemate though” he warned. In the unlikely event that Tsukishima should ever come back to his apartment, he was in no doubt the two would clash.

“My brother comes around enough to be considered a housemate. I think he's a bit lonely.” Watching the numbers light up as the floors whizzed passed them, Yamaguchi gave his companion a sideways look.

“Does he know?” Waiting for the lift to jolt to a halt, the blonde couldn't follow. 

“Know what?” Pacing down a long, clean corridor, the tall man pulled his keys from his pockets as he thought hard over the question, trying to make some kind of sense of it. 

“Does he know you're gay?” 

 

The inside of the apartment was not quite what Yamaguchi had expected. Somehow he'd expected lots of dark colours and Spartan decoration, nothing personal and everything sterile and professional. Instead the soft, pale white and browns of the paint job were pleasing to the eye without looking plain while the scattered art around the walls made for a nice warm atmosphere. Models, kick knacks and framed photography lined every available surface with the eye immediately draw a collection of Venetian carnival masks. 

 

“I'm not.” Coming to stand before the beautiful display of leather and feathers, Yamaguchi was sure he'd misheard. 

“You're not gay?” Pulling off his coat and offering to take the other man's, Tsukishima nodded.

“I never said I was.” Trying in vain to hide the blush on his cheeks, the shorter man suddenly felt an ever increasing flush of embarrassment run through him. Maybe the blonde had just been looking for company, his flirtation may have even just been his attempts at being friendly. “I don't like to label myself as anything. I'm barely a person, so sexuality has little claim over me.” Jaw slack, Yamaguchi hid his surprise as he took a closer inspection of the masks. 

“Oh, I see.” Listening to the man behind him move about the apartment, the tension in the room growing, the dark haired man wasn't sure what to do. He certainly didn't feel at home or any where near comfortable in this place. He was scared if he'd step the wrong way he'd break something priceless or strain the gorgeous white leather of the sofa.

 

“Did you want a glass of wine?” Turning, his hands jammed tightly in his pockets to avoid the temptation to touch, Yamaguchi was taken aback at the beauty he encountered. Tsukishima was stunning, he'd thought it before, said it out loud and fantasied about it at least fifty times, but never had he ever thought in his wildest dreams a fully clothed man could be so sexy. Leaning in the door way, free of his coat, pull over and heavy boots, the top buttons of his shirt popped open, the blonde looked as if he'd strode right off a fashion shoot. 

“Ah yeah, if you're having some.” Running a hand through his hair, messy curls falling almost carelessly over the rims of his glasses, Tsukishima nodded. 

“Red or white.” 

“Red” Yamaguchi answered automatically, thinking about the alcohol content and deciding he needed a decent dollop of liquid confidence for the night to come. 

“No problem. Take a seat, I'll be back in a minute.”

 


	8. Chapter Eight

Glancing awkwardly to the sofa, the slender man perched just on the edge. His back straight and feet flat on the floor. Absent mindedly fiddling with his phone, a glass of wine appeared in front of his face seconds later, Tsukishima accompanying it. “So you only stayed for ten minutes the other night?” Taking the glass and inhaling the sweet but bitter smell, Yamaguchi nodded. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Rubbing the back of his head as he gripped the glass hard for fear of spilling it, the dark haired man was truly apologetic. “I understand you not telling me, I was just freaking out.” 

“It's fine.” Waving off his concern as he ran his hands over an ipad, Tsukishima grinned as he pulled up his most recent mix. “You want to hear a preview of my newest creation.” Feeling privileged and incredibly eager, Yamaguchi sat up off the sofa, expecting a pair of headphones to appear. The gentle roll of bass that caressed the room seconds later was a some what shocking sensation. Listening to the rise and fall of the music, the sudden hit of the high hat made him jump and scramble to catch his wine. 

 

It was loud, very loud. As if he was standing in the middle of that club again, surrounded by nine hundred people, watching the grand Raven whip the crowd up into a frenzy. Only he was alone now, alone with Tsukishima with a glass of wine and hot and heavy bass line. 

“Won't it wake someone up?” Looking up from the ipad with a frown, the blonde had him repeat the question. It was impossible to hear over the music, especially with him standing so far away, never had it been more blatantly obvious this kid didn't spend a lot of time in clubs. Pulling the shorter man close, his hand snaking out around his waist, Tsukishima leant down, his lips pressed to Yamaguchi's ear. 

“Can you please repeat the question?” 

 

It was like a dream and he was sure he'd stopped breathing. The heat and sensation of the blonde's tall body pressed up against him was making it hard to think, let alone string a sentence together. 

“W-won't the music wake up the neighbours? Your parents?” Pulling back just far enough to catch the shorter man's soft, chocolate eyes, the tall man grinned. 

“Soundproofing. This apartment was built for me.” Feeling his mouth run dry and his mind race, Yamaguchi could only nod, unsure how to reply. “You want to finish your wine?” Cocking his head to the side and glancing at the glass hanging limply in his hand, the dark haired man barely managed a response before his friend stepped back and took a seat on the sofa. 

 

Standing in the centre of the room, the heavy beat and alcohol making him all but vibrate, Yamaguchi polished off his drink in record time, watching as Tsukishima rocked his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. Deciding in a spilt second of confidence to join him, the shorter man balanced his glass on the floor before sitting beside his friend.

“I like it.” He said after sometime, letting the heat and crescendo of the noise wash over him. The twist and flow of the beat was something he'd seldom felt before and it was provoking an intense feeling of something indescribable, something that made his hair stand up on end and his spine shiver. 

“You should. No one else in the world has heard it.” Cracking open an eye and glancing sideways at him, the blonde grinned. “It's a once off mix. At the end of the hour it'll automatically delete.” Shaking his head in shock and horror, Yamaguchi looked around for the ipad in hope of stopping such an atrocity. 

“You can't be serious? Why?” Sitting up and unbuttoning the final remaining buttons on his shirt, Tsukishima's honey eyes darkened with hunger. 

“So we can enjoy every minute of it. We've ready wasted six, lets make the next fifty four truly unforgettable.” 

 

Maybe he'd moved on his own, Yamaguchi couldn't remember. He'd left his brain somewhere far behind and was very thankful the logic was gone with it. Because as he pressed his lips to the other man's with enough force to bend his head back against the head of the sofa, he knew his brain would have scolded him. He'd been down this road before, it never ended well and yet this was the hottest, most intense situation he'd ever found himself in and there was no way he could say no. Feeling the lightest resistant against his lips, he almost pulled back but the sudden hand in his hair stopped him from even moving. Melting deeper into the kiss, Yamaguchi was almost panting as he pulled back for a breathe, relieved to feel the fingers still threading through his hair. 

“I want to.” Resting his forehead against the blonde with a shy smile, he repeated his statement a little louder. “I really really want to.” 

“You better.” Came the reply somewhere close to his ear as a series of hot, wet kisses came raining down on his neck and cheeks, sending his arousal into over drive. The hand at his hair moved down around his waist, tugging him closer and bringing their bodies together. 

 

Straddling the tall man's hips, the soft light of the room turned his pale skin into the most perfect shade of luminance silver, it made Yamaguchi's mouth water and his jeans tight. Completely stunned as his neck was smothered with heat and the softest pants from the other man's breathe, Yamaguchi couldn't hold back the moan as he felt hands pull at the hem of his shirt and run up the length of his spine. Taking Tsukishima's lips in an almost bruising kiss he almost wanted to be sorry, it was too hot, too much, too quickly. But the soft touch of a tongue at his bottom lip immediately changed his mind, making him shudder and moan at his lover's touch. 

 

 

Grinning cockily as he watched the shorter man slide to the floor, the blonde squared his stance, opening his knees wider to accommodate the man sitting between them. It was intoxicating to watch such a shy, fiery little spark down on his hands and knees and pawing at the front of his jeans. The swirling tunes pounding in Tsukishima's ears made the affair ten times more intense. Tapping lightly at the ipad and increasing the volume to an almost deafening point, the eager fingers at his groin just pushed the tension higher. 

“You want it.” The blonde said but Yamaguchi wasn't even looking at him now, he was too busy fiddling with the zip and popping the button at the top of his pants. It was more for himself than anything, more for his own ego and self esteem than that of his lover's. “You want it so bad. Just look at you. You're practically begging for it.” Inhaling sharply as the shorter man succeed in peeling open his pants, Tsukishima rested his hands on the flat of his thighs. The urge to reach out and run his hands through the dark length of the other man's hair was too great. He would get that reward once he started and if he did a good job. Fingers were quickly replaced with a hot, damp heat outlining the bugle in his underwear and driving the blonde wild. Watching Yamaguchi's head bobbing over his lap was a visual delight and as his underwear were pulled aside, the blonde couldn't have been more pleased. 

 

Bending his head low and swallowing thickly, Yamaguchi tried his best not to cough, splutter or do something incredibly stupid and not at all sexy. It felt good, even the ache in his knees couldn't phase him. Of course every bit of Tsukishima was beautiful and his cock was no expectation, blisteringly hot and strong, the dark haired almost choked as he worked up the courage to make his next move. Stoking his hand down to the base and gauging the blonde's reaction he was pleased with the lack of protest. Running his hand up to the tip in sure, steady strokes his impatience got the better of him and he licked out catching the sticky bead of pre cum with his tongue. Hot and salty, he swallowed it hungrily and immediately went back for more. Feeling the man beneath him tremble, Yamaguchi was pleased he wasn't the only one moved by the experience. He was impossibly tempted to just reach down and take his own cock in hand, just to touch it and relieve some of the building arousal pooling deep in his core. 

 

But this was about Tsukishima, this was his gift to give and he was giving it willingly. He was both shocked and surprised to discover the blonde was even tolerating his touch, let alone enjoy it. There were words, beyond the music which were impossible to hear, but as he pulled back and sought his lover's gaze, the freckled man was not ready for the sight which befell him. Usually so grand and contained he was amazed to see the beautiful, pale clarity of Tsukishima's skin a blotchy red on his cheeks, chest heaving as he panted hard and lips moving as if spilling a magnificence sonnet, rather then words of sex and heat. 

“Again,” as the bass dropped his words cut through in a moment of silence, pinning Yamaguchi to his spot with the emotion behind his words. “Do it again, harder.” 

 

Face flushing but obeying regardless, Yamaguchi dipped his head over the other man cock and continued his pace, keeping his eyes low and focusing on the delicious task at hand. Feeling the thighs around his face tremble and the hands in his hair tighten, the freckled man was so lost in the music and the moment he found himself choked as the fist in his hair gripped hard, forcing his head down. Nose to his lover's stomach and gagging as lean hips rotated and thrust forward, Yamaguchi's eyes rolled back in his head as Tsukishima's moan broke through the layers of music to reach his ears. Seconds later, the slick heat and trickle running down his chin and lips was indication of the pleasure erupting from the blonde. And as the painful grip in his hair loosened, he was so overjoyed and aroused there were almost tears in his eyes. 

 

Sitting back on his heels, he looked up at Tsukishima with hazy eyes, adrenaline and arousal pulsing through him, the dark haired man felt like his chest was going to explode and his cock was going to burst. The volume of the music slowly receded and for a worrying moment he was sure his hour was up. That was until he noticed the ipad in Tsukishima's hand. Tossing it carelessly aside and reaching out to caress the smaller man's cheek, the blonde wished he wasn't so flustered. 

  
  


He shouldn't have been, it was nothing new. He'd taken head during a mix before and there was physically no way this could be different. And yet he was a shaking, quivering mess. Sweaty, tingly and still incredibly turned on. Especially as he touched a finger to the hot, sticky mess coating his lover's chin. 

“I-I'm sorry, I can get rid of it.” Even before the blonde could protest Yamaguchi had licked his lips clean, using the back of his hand to finish the job. 

  
  


It was almost innocence, cute and so very modest. Tsukishima felt his dick twitch. 

“Shouldn't have bothered, it looked good on you.” Blushing as he shuffled his sore knees against the hard floor, Yamaguchi smiled. 

“I don't mind being used if it's for you.” With that Tsukishima mind blanked, completely and utterly. Now that wasn't innocence. 

“Get up here. “ Pulling him off his haunches, the blonde wasted no time in sinking back into the euphoria of sex, rather then having his mind wander. He needed to have more of this man, anything and everything Yamaguchi was willing to give, Tsukishima wanted it. The night was early and he was no where near finished yet.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Starting with a kiss, Tsukishima was surprised to see Yamaguchi was reluctant to return it, most likely due to having sticky cum still coating his lips. Laughing off his concern, Tsukishima plunged his tongue deep beyond the other man's lips, feeling his twist and moan as he ran a hand down his front. 

“You're enjoying this.” Chuckling as they pulled apart, the freckled man settled back more comfortably in his lover's lap. 

“Yes, but it's not hard to tell” he said lightly, rolling his hips against the blonde's to feel the delicious friction building in his pants. 

  
  


Grinning, Tsukishima's adept fingers made short work of his pants, pulling them down over his partner's slender hips, but only just enough to make Yamaguchi blush. Palming the hard muscle of the other man's ass, the blonde was surprised how in shape he was. All but wrenching off his shirt to continue his investigation, the tall man looked thoughtful.

“Gym?” He asked, his voice barely rising over the music still playing in the background. 

  
  


Looking down at himself with a shrug, Yamaguchi smiled. 

“Volleyball” he said simply. Nodding slowly Tsukishima found he was only half listening. There was such a bright, random speckling of freckles all across the man's shoulders, it was almost dark enough to be considered a tan, but they lighten as they trickled down over his chest and torso. Connecting the dots between each tiny mark, the blonde's lips followed the same path, licking lines between each freckle. 

  
  


Biting his lip as the sensation grew, Yamaguchi's back arched as his lover tasted and teased his way along his body.

“I want to fuck you.” His voice rough, Tsukishima stared up into the other man's dark eyes, waiting eagerly for his reply. Laughing, a little breathless and dizzy Yamaguchi nodded, too far gone to be embarrassed.

“I know, I kind of gathered.” Running a finger along his freckles and connecting them like a puzzle, the blonde grinned. 

“Or do you want to fuck me?” 

  
  


That was an odd turn of events and for a moment the dark haired man was floored. He'd never been offered such a proposition before and as his cock twitched with anticipation and need how could he say no? Nodding shyly as Tsukishima took his lips in a bruising kiss, Yamaguchi moaned as a hand finally moved to his cock. 

“Take it off” the tall man commanded “Take it all off, I want to see you.” _There wasn't much to see_ the shorter man thought, standing back up off the sofa and shimming off his jeans. But in the soft light and under Tsukishima' s honey gaze, he felt special. 

  
  


Kicking his pants off without getting off the sofa, the blonde adjusted the music for a final time before beckoning his lover to him. He'd never been taken by a man before, but each rare and new experience had to be enjoyed once and he was so ready for this. 

“Do you have any lube?” Pushing his hair out of his eyes with a shaky hand, Yamaguchi was so unused to the status of aggressor he was struggling. 

  
  


Shrugging casually and kneeling over the back of the sofa, Tsukishima appeared entirely disinterested. 

“We won't need it.” Opening his mouth to protest, but falling short as the blonde took position draped over the sofa, the dark haired man moaned in anticipation. 

“But it'll hurt otherwise.” And that was true, he knew. Glancing backwards at the fussing man, the blonde rolled his eyes, gesturing him closer. 

“We don't need lube because you're going to cum in my ass.” Slapping a hand over his mouth in shock, Yamaguchi could barely keep from laughing.

“You're not serious?” 

“I'm dead serious.” The tension in his body and anticipation hanging heavy in the air was proof enough of that. “Thirty five minutes and counting.”

  
  


The music had become so secondary to everything that was going on, the dark haired man barely noticed it. But Tsukishima had and in a second Yamaguchi was standing behind his new found lover, cock in hand and lust driven force behind his thrusts. Glancing over his shoulder at the sight the shorter man made, Tsukishima was thrilled to see the increasing look of pleasure on his face. He wouldn't last long, which was all for the best because as he watched the display with eager eyes, his libido spiked. 

  
  


The worse situation would be if he started to suffer from performance anxiety. However thankfully even under Tsukishima's piercing gaze the dark haired man could feel the familiar heat at the base of spine burn hotter, especially as he took in the beauty of his lover. Every sharp angle was perfect and well sculpted. His height only added to that perfection, and a matter of seconds, Yamaguchi felt himself coming undone. 

  
  


Watching the man behind him work with every thrust of his hips and jerk of his hand, Tsukishima grinned. 

“You better not miss” he spat out, unable to control his words even as the music rose and swelled around them. “You better come in my ass. I want to feel good.” It was stupid and needless, but Tsukishima couldn't help it, especially as he slowly pushed his hips back and offered his ass to his lover. “Hurry up and fucking do it already. I want to feel good. Come on.” The soft grasp of a hand on his hip gave the blonde hope his prayers would soon be answered. Squaring his knees and dropping his hips, he felt Yamaguchi still for a moment, followed by a wet heat dripping slowly down the valley of his ass. 

  
  


Tossing his head back, his whole body trembling, the dark haired man almost collapsed atop his lover in exhaustion. Wiping sweat from his eyes, he barely had a moment to recuperate as he watched Tsukishima slip a hand back along spine and down his ass. Completely entranced Yamaguchi looked on shock still as long, slender fingers collected a glob of sticky, white mess and slipped deep into his ass. It was erotic and lewd and Yamaguchi was sure he was going to faint. He could feel the beat and vibration of the music pumping through the air and radiating down his body. His extremities tingled, his head span and watching the blonde on the sofa moan noiselessly and thrust his fingers in and out was all too much. 

  
  


Steadying his heaving chest and taking a couple of deep breathes, the freckled man couldn't help but crack a smile as he thought over his luck and situation. This had to be a dream! Nothing about this was possible. No handsome men took notice of him, no handsome men took him home and revealed their secret identity to him and handsome men certainly didn't fingering themselves with his seed as he looked on stunned. It was all too surreal. Blinking owlishly as he watched Tsukishima arched hard against the sofa, cock leaking and fingers pumping in preparation and heat. Yamaguchi believed he was faring quiet well, keeping control of the situation and his in check emotions, until he noticed the blonde watching him. Beautiful golden eyes stared him down behind his framed lenses, hair lightly tussled and face damp with sweat. It was his undoing. Everything up to that point he'd kept under wraps, but now he wasn't so sure. 

“Fuck me.” Even through the music the shorter man could see the intensity and heat behind those two simple words. “Fuck me” his Tsukki repeated. And he did so. 

 

The recognition in the other man's face made the blonde grin. Pulling his finger free and holding onto the sofa as a handhold, blunt heat soon lined up against his hole. Tugging off his glasses and squeezing his eyes shut, the blonde winced as he felt stretched beyond his preparation had accommodated for. Biting his lip as the sensation intensified, he was unable to hold back the shiver as soft hands stroked down his spine. 

“Does it hurt? Should I stop?” 

Standing up on his tippy toes and blanketing his lover's body, Yamaguchi leant in close to whisper in his ear. Shaking his head as the dark haired man settled balls deep inside him, Tsukishima all but found himself panting.

“It's fine” he grit out. “But move.” It was infuriating having him so still and stationary, he needed more. More heat, more friction, more Yamaguchi. 

 

Grinning at the positive response, the dark haired man pushed himself up, hand trailing down his lover's back and settling on his lean hips and rubbing small circles around his hip bones. He knew how uncomfortable it could be. The initial stretch would take some getting used to. But with small, shallow thrusts and something to take his mind of the discomfort the pain usually faded. Slipping his hand under Tsukishima's hip and gripping his cock with a firm fist,Yamaguchi rolled his hips forward as he tightened his grip and listened to Tsukishima moan over the bass. It was hard to keep a steady pace as the blonde's muscles tightened around him, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. If he was lucky and he hit the angle just right he could make his lover feel really good. But maybe he wasn't tall enough, even with the blonde dropping his hips and spine arching down. 

 

Hips snapping forward, Yamaguchi was surprised to see the jolt of electricity rocket through Tsukishima seconds later. Mouth open and jaw slack, the tall man rubbed his forward against the back of the sofa cushions, moaning as the shock waves of desire and pleasure crashed over him. It was so good, too good and his body was betraying him. His cock seizing as he cried out, the beat and bass around the room boosting the intensity of the moment as he felt Yamaguchi follow in suite. 

 

Hips snapping forward as the world shifted and he saw stars and bright lights, Yamaguchi swore he heard Tsukishima moan through the music, pushing him on further to complete unadulterated rapture. Spilling his seed within the heat and tightness of his lover's ass, the shorter man's knees all but gave way as he dropped to the floor, panting. Flopping back, cock limp and world spinning, the freckled man stared up at the ceiling, listening to the fading music as it died from the speakers and left the room in silence. 

 

The harsh sound of panting and a couple of small coughs echoed around the room as realisation hit him and Yamaguchi almost swallowed his tongue. Had they actually just done that? It was without a doubt the sexiest, most unreal experience he'd ever had and as Tsukishima stepped around him and offered him a hand up, he took it cautiously.

“You're thinking too loud.” Blushing, but grinning like a mad man, Yamaguchi stumbled up onto shaky feet and followed the blonde. 

“S-sorry. Was that okay-” Cut off as the tall man pulled him in for a kiss, the dark haired man melted. 

“It was perfect, but we're not done yet.”

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Sunlight filtered in through the open curtains and roused Tsukishima immediately. Why the hell hadn't he closed the curtains last night? And why was there a heavy weight all bundled up beside him? Flashes of the previous night came rushing back to him in all too clear techno colour. The barista from Sugar's, his heart beating out his chest as the freckled man laid him out flat and brought him to round after round of intense orgasm. And who had been bold enough to stay the night and probably expect breakfast. Yes, that barista.

  


Leaning over as gently as possible, the blond grinned at the sleeping man. He looked out to the world and it wasn't a surprise. The dark bags under his eyes indication that a good sleep was a rare thing for this man. Reaching out with a steady hand, he touched his lover's forehead tenderly. Without his glasses and the light of the sun shining, Yamaguchi took on an almost angelic glow. Blurry around the edges, soft and sleeping, there was a small part of Tsukishima that longed to shake him awake and go for another round. But that would be unfair and judging by the depth of his sleep, the kid needed it more than a fuck. Opting to slip slowly out of bed, the blond pulled on his bath robe before leaving the other man to his slumbers.

 

 

He could hear music. The soft and gentle thump of something that sounded all too familiar. Stretching as he yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes, Yamaguchi was suddenly confronted by a room that was certainly not his own. A dizzying moment of panic torn through him as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Stumbling out of bed and almost fainting at his naked state, everything came tumbling back to him in a clarity that made his cheeks burn.

He'd been on a date with Tsukishima, who had taken him home and... Licking his dry lips, Yamaguchi almost laughed. Everything had been like a dream up until this moment, especially as he realised he had no clothes and remembered that he'd tossed his carelessly aside in a moment of passion, in the living room. Groaning as he readied for his fate, the dark haired man did a final search around thethe room in hope of locating something to wear. Beyond his host's closest and a pair of sneakers, the dark haired man simply gave up and begrudging, awkwardly borrowed one of the plush sweaters hanging in Tsukishima's walk in. It was impossibly soft, very warm and best of all it hit just below his knees. Big enough to hide his shame as he made a mad dash through the house to pick up his laundry.

 

He shouldn't have even been there, it was no doubt bad hook up etiquette to sleep in longer than your hook up. He certainly had never seen Nishinoya making breakfast for any of his nocturnal company. But as Yamaguchi slinked out from behind the bedroom door, the music and the smell of hot soup and sugar hit him, making his mouth water in an instant. Maybe Tsukishima was just going through his usual routine, it was a Tuesday after all, a work day. A work day he should really be working rather then fluttering about a random man's house half naked.

 

Focusing on the task at hand, the freckled man edged around the hall, keeping close to the wall however as he got to the living room, he felt his heart sink. Tsukishima must have been up far long then he had, because the room was spotless and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“You can shower before breakfast if you want. Your clothes are in the bathroom.” Feeling the blood rush to his face quick enough to faint, Yamaguchi's hands jumped to his front on reflex for extra coverage. Thankfully he somewhat managed to hide the squeak that nearly slipped his lips. Tsukishima looked good, even in the early morning. His hair was limp and damp and even though he was wearing a sleeping robe and what appeared to be _only_ a sleeping robe, he was a sensual sight to behold.

 

“Thank you.” Bowing slightly and turning back down the hall Yamaguchi paused mortified as he stared down at the options of doors, unsure which one was the bathroom. He hadn't really got a tour the night before and there hadn't been any doors for an ensuite in Tsukishima's bedroom.

“Second door on the left.” Smiling despite himself, Yamaguchi threw back a quick thank you before going about his task and getting his clothes back.

 

He was cuter in the daylight Tsukishima decided as he watched his house guest politely pour coffee and sip his miso. The golden highlight of his freckles were even more pronounced and worked with the darkness of his hair to paint a much more flattering image than the blond has first noticed.

“Did you sleep well?” Clearing his throat before attempting any verbal communication, Yamaguchi nodded.

“Yes thank you. The bed was very comfortable.” Lapsing into silence as they eat, the shorter man was insistent on keeping the conversation running. “How are you this morning?”

 

Setting his tea aside as his lenses fogged, Tsukishima looked thoughtful.

“My ass hurts, but other then that I'm good.” All but spitting his mouthful of coffee over the breakfast nook, Yamaguchi immediately went to apologise only to be shut down. “Calm down, its fine. Expected. Do you want a cloth to clean up the mess?” Wiping his mouth with a trembling hand, his face felt fit to burn, Yamaguchi could only nod sadly.

 

“Do you know if there's a bus stop near by?” Pushing aside his embarrassment to focus on a more practical task, the dark haired man watched his lover hum.

“I'm not sure, why? Running away already?” Catching the wicked gleam in his eye and feeling his stomach flip flop, Yamaguchi barely managed a reply.

“I just thought...” he paused, trying to gather his thoughts together. “I just thought you wouldn't want me to hang around for much longer.”

 

Rubbing the back of his head, part of him didn't want to hear Tsukishima's response because part of him just wanted to stay in this fantasy forever and be damned with reality.

“I don't mind, I have to work on a mix for tonight. So do whatever you want, I just won't be good company.” That was a strange turn of events. Was that how hook ups were supposed to go? If so Nishinoya had been blowing it for years.

 

“O-okay. I just have to go to work soon” he lied, glancing at the clock on the microwave.

“You can check the bus timetable on the ipad, there's a stop just down the street.” Stunned as the blond stood and began clearing the table, Yamaguchi almost winced at the quick change in his voice. The blond was not pleased. Had he heard the lie? Or did he legitimately wanted him to stay? It was impossible to tell, but as he scrolled through the bus times and schedules he was sure of a way to fix it.

 

“When is your next gig?” Looking up from stacking the dishwasher, the tall man frowned.

“Tonight. Why? Planning a ten minute outing?” Oh yeah he was pissed, but tonight was a free night and he could easily make up the hours over the weekend.

“Longer than ten minutes this time. I promise.”

 

 

“And he wants to see you again?” Stirring his coffee, his hand shaking somewhat Yamaguchi nodded.

“Yup, tonight. For some trance event on the other side of the river. “

“Who clubs on a Tuesday?” Popping into the conversation, his head barely making it over the cabinet, their ginger newbie had a word to say about everything.

“College students,” Yamaguchi replied sourly. Remembering back to his early years of tertiary education and the drop of attendance on Wenesdays, the freckled man could confirm. “It's usually the perfect thing to get over hump day.”

 

Watching the small red head nod as he went back to counting the till, the freckled man smiled. Hinata was an eager little chap and very willing to learn. He was comfortable in the thought that his weekends would now be free so long as the youngster nailed his probation week.

“But you will go of course.” Shrugging at his boss' question, the dark haired man was honestly unsure. Tsukishima had been very insistent that morning. But now with the nocturnal hour quickly approaching, he was beginning to lose his nerve.

 

“Maybe” he said non-committally. “I've never been to a rave before, is it like a club?” Humming, Suga made an airy hand gesture.

“A little, but wear less. Or something you can take off without holding. They tend to get hot.” The implication lacing the older man's words made his cheeks turn pink. But Yamaguchi was thankful for the advice all the same.

 

“Have you been to many raves Suga-senpai?” Hinata had been listening intently to their conversation and promptly wanted his say. “I went to a club once, but I drunk too much and got sick and my boyfriend had to carry me home and he was so mad.” Settling his elbows on the bench behind the counter and sighing, he pouted. “He's so cute when he's mad.” Leaving the trainee to his reminiscing, Suga gave his barista a pointed look.

“Please go and party down this time. Stay for at least an hour and if you can't find him, text him.” Heeding his senior's words of advice, Yamaguchi nodded happily.

“That I can do.”

 

 

Even though it was far too cold for just a T-shirt Yamaguchi was wearing just one anyway. Taking Suga's advice he'd braved the chill of the evening in hope that the club would indeed be hot or at least warm. Tsukishima had said to meet him on the corner of the street before the club. Dresses warmly, the blond frowned as he took in his companion's choice of dress.

“I hope they turn the heating on or else you're going to freeze.” His heart dropping, Yamaguchi hung his head.

“I've never been to a rave before, I didn't know what to wear.” Shrugging his bag heaved up high on his shoulders, the tall man looked disinterested

“It doesn't matter all that much” he said as they approached the club and waited in line for entrance. “You'll be up on the decks with me anyway.”

 

Blinking owlishly as he processed this new information, the dark haired man was secretly thrilled. It would be an amazing new experience and the fact that Tsukishima wanted to share it with him made it all the more sweeter. Passing through the crowded club with little issue, Tsukishima flashed his phone at a set of security guards before being issued into the back of the club.

 

“Who else knows you're the Raven?” Watching him strip down and redress behind closed doors was an added bonus of the night, but the whole idea of secret identities seemed impossible in this day and age.

“You now. Plus my agent, my brother and that drunk chick my brother tried to impress by telling.”

“But how do you get paid?” He surely wasn't doing it for free. The twelfth best DJ in Japan had to be worth a petty penny.

“Everything goes through my agent, you'll meet that ass tonight. Nice enough but takes one hell of a cut.”

 

Watching as his lover finish up with a pair of contacts, Tsukishima slicked his curls back before donning the grand black feathered mask. “Put this on” he said, voice muffled by the thick leather. “And just follow me, don't speak. Dance if you want and watch your hair. Idiots like to climb the stage sometimes and try to unmask me, so watch yourself”. Fiddling with the flimsy elastic of a cheap eye mask, Yamaguchi grinned.

 

“I'll be fine. Thank you.” He added, voice dropping off shyly. “For inviting me.” Straightening his mask and dark shirt for a final time, the tall man waved him off.

“Think nothing of it. Besides,” he continued walking up a set of stairs leading towards the increasing beat of a drum. “I'm sure you'll enjoy it.”

 

Stopping briefly at the top of stairs, Yamaguchi lost his breathe as Tsukishima cast open the doors and the noise hit him. Taking a physical step back, he scrambled to catch his breathe, following the blond as the stage and club fell to black and they took their place behind the decks. Standing awkwardly to the side and watching his companion set up, the dark haired man fiddled with his mask as he stared out at the crowd before him.

 

With the dark of the room and stage lights set low he couldn't even see those below, the only indication there were people even out there was the noise and cheering, coupled with the occasional flash of a cell phone camera. Turning his attention back to Tsukishima, he watched the other man set up his laptop and do a series of small sound checks before the lights flashed and the crowd went wild.

“ _This_ _isn't empty flattery or the words. You guys are all strong. Let's show everyone in this club. Behold and FLY!”_

 

The synthetic voice over to the backing track boomed out loud as everyone in the room jumped. Feeling the vibration of a hundred feet thumping the dance floor in time with the music was incredible. Peering over the edge of the stage as he bobbed his head in time with the beat, Yamaguchi was amazed at the energy and heat growing in the room. From this height and with the speakers so close, the dark haired felt shivers running down his spine and the hairs on his arms standing on end. Glancing behind him at the masked figure working hard at the many knobs and dials spread out across the deck, Yamaguchi smiled.

 

It was such a sight. A majestic somewhat unnatural sight, head bent over the deck, flashes of colour and light crashing over him like some medieval monster or inhumane god. Yamaguchi couldn't look away and nor could he keep still. The small space on the stage was just enough for him to sway, duck and weave in time for the music. Feeling the room lift as the music shifted, the dark haired man followed. He wasn't even embarrassed, the hundreds on eyes pinned upon him meant nothing, especially with Tsukishima by his side. It was the importance of a mask, he could with understand why his lover hid behind anonymity.

 

Looking over his shoulder as he hung over the edge of the stage and waved at the masses below, Yamaguchi blushed as Tsukishima turned his beaked masks towards him. Looking away but keeping his dance on going, there was a small part of him that hopped the blonde would keep watching, just so he knew how much Yamaguchi liked the music and how much he appreciated being there. It was too loud for words so he let his body talk.

 

_He looks stupid_. Shaking his head as he looked over the sound and scape of the room, Tsukishima was pleased to see the club was jumping. A bunch of college drop outs they may be, but they were putting on a good show for his date. Grinning behind the thick leather and feathers of his masks, the music penetrated through all, shaking him to his very core. Even with his awkward jerk and jump, Yamaguchi was so locked into the music, it made him want to step it up a notch. Just for him. The dark haired man never let go, especially in a club like this. So every little bit of the heightened experience he could share with him was worth it and would make a job well done.

 

It was strange the feelings the plain Jane barista provoked in his cold, icy heart. Maybe he reminded Tsukishima of something he couldn't quite have, some strange sense of strength and normality. It was nice and refreshing and with only the few hours they were apart, he had craved the freckled man something fierce. It was dangerous and addictive becoming so interested in another person. And yet here they were and his heart pounded and cheeks ached from smiling. It was all worth it.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Wiping sweat from his eyes and fluffing his T-shirt out from his chest, Yamaguchi couldn't stop smiling. Everything about this night was just magic, magic and insane. The music, the atmosphere, being perched so high up on the stage and watching the masses dances below, it was amazing. 

“Are you good to chill here for a moment?” Caught off guard as he watched Tsukishima shed his shirt and point back towards the bathroom, the shorter man nodded. 

“Yeah, that's fine.” Smiling as he watched the blonde's retreating figure, the dark haired man twirled his mask around on a finger and leant back against the wall with a sigh.

 

“Hey are you allowed to be back here?” Jumping as he was called out by a tall, dark haired stranger entering the back stage, Yamaguchi looked around hurriedly.

“Um, I'm here with my friend.” This mortifying! He was going to get kicked out of the club in the whole thirty seconds Tsukishima wasn't there. He could already hear the blonde's mocking tone. 

“It's all good man, I saw you up there on stage. Where is our grand DJ?” Keeping his face straight, but sweating bullets, Yamaguchi wasn't sure how to reply. God knew who this stranger was, hadn't his companion just said there were always people trying to unmask him, the media could be ruthless. “Caw caw motherfucker, the Raven?” Pulling a face, the shorter man set his features in a cautious frown, biding his time before Tsukishima returned. “Tsukishima Kei.” Drawling out his lover's name with emphasis, the dark stranger laughed at the surprise on his face. 

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, I'm the sulky bitch's agent and you would be the boy toy.” Blushing at his use of words, the shorter man nodded. 

“Ah yeah, that'd be me.” Smiling disarmingly at him, Kuroo pushed his bangs from his eyes with a flick of the wrist. 

“Nice to finally meet you. I will admit I was a tad jealous someone took my spot at the Christmas dinner table, but that's fine.” Nodding, uncertainty building, there was little more Yamaguchi could do than just sit back and smile politely. “Just watch out for Akiteru's poker hand, that guy loves his cards and he's good at them.” Watching the other man carefully,  the agent cocked his head to the side. “So you're all good with the hook up thing? Or are you using him for the Christmas period as well?”

 

Eyes widening as he thought over the implication of Kuroo's words, Yamaguchi's heart sank. Nothing else mattered by the key words filtering through the other man's questions.  _ Using, jealous, hook up.  _ Staring at his feet as his stomach churched, the freckled man glanced at the door. It would be easy just to leave now, he wouldn't have to face Tsukishima then. His beautiful eyes, pale features and thin lips turned up in a smile as he lied through his perfectly straight white teeth. Shaking his head as he ignored the other man's continued rambling, Yamaguchi felt his inside freeze. But Tsukishima hadn't lied to him. Never had he said he was planning on committing, there was no offer of a relationship nor a promise of anything more than the next date. The blonde hadn't lied, Yamaguchi had just gotten too ahead of himself, thinking about the future and the possibility of being happy and starting something serious with the man. 

 

Not any more it would seem he thought sourly as he pushed himself off the wall and rubbed his tired eyes. 

“Wait, you're leaving? I thought we could go out to a gastropub or something. I know this place with great grilled fish and chips.” Waving him off with a tight, false smile, the shorter man shook his head. 

“No thanks, I have work in the morning, but thanks for the offer.” Tossing his mask on the floor as he stormed off towards the door, Yamaguchi took a deep breath, trying in vain to keep the tears from his eyes. Why had he expected anything different? Because they'd had sex? Because the beautiful, tall, powerful blonde had let him fuck him? Bullshit. It meant nothing obviously.

 

_It meant enough to boast about to his friends though_. Gritting his teeth angrily as he slipped through the crowd and made his way to the exit, Yamaguchi could feel his cheeks damp and wet. Even if he hyped himself up, telling himself it was nothing, comforting himself as he had years before hand, it still hurt. Everything hurt and nothing was okay.

  
  


Running a sleepy hand over his eyes as he washed his face in the tiny bathroom sink, Tsukishima grinned. Tonight had been a complete and utter success. Watching the happy, bouncing barista had made his heart dance in his chest and had his lips in a constant smile. Wiping his face down and pulling on a clean T-shirt, his good mood immediately dropped as Kuroo greeted him in the now empty dressing room. 

“You arrived late.” Stuffing his costume into his backpack and looking around, the blonde frowned. “Where's Tadashi?” 

“Your little prop? He bailed a little while back.” Frowning as he shouldered on his bag, blonde watched his agent with expectant eyes. 

“To the bar? To the bathroom?” Looking up from his phone with a look of disinterest, Kuroo shrugged. 

“I don't know, he just bailed. Didn't want to go to the pub either. I did ask though.”

 

Scowling, the tall man pulled out his phone and tapped out a quick message. 

_ **Hey, I'm done here. Did you need to head home?** _

Pocketing his cell and following his friend out of the club, Tsukishima tisked at the lack of response. 

“He's a bit of a cutie isn’t he.” Ignoring his agent and waiting impatiently for reply, Tsukishima huffed. “You still want to go to get something to eat?” 

“Did he say anything before he left?” Yamaguchi was always so prompt with his replies, unless he was at work. But at three am in the morning and undoubtedly still making his way home, he had no excuse. 

“Nope, he just kind of stood there wide eyes and then bailed.” Settling back against the leather seat of Kuroo's car, the blonde wasn't convinced. 

“So there was nothing strange or anything? What did you say to him?” 

 

Shooting his star an angrily look, Kuroo strummed his fingers against the steering wheel. 

“Look he's just a little skittish or something alright? Settle down.” Narrowing his eyes, the tall man sighed heavily.

“What did you do?” Clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he watched the road, the older man took his time replying. 

“I didn't do shit, he just freaked out okay.” Shaking his head, Tsukishima was beginning to feel the uncomfortable twist of panic settle in his stomach.

“Freaked out?” Pulling into a set of traffic lights, Kuroo rubbed his eyes. 

“Look all I said was something about Christmas and how he should watch out for Akiteru's poker game and how I was a little jealous and I can't remember. Why does it matter? I'm sure he was just tired.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, the blonde made a resounding unhappy noise, tapping his phone against his thigh as he awaited the buzz of a reply. 

“Maybe.” Falling into silence, the pair listened to the chatter of late night radio as they drove towards their destination.

“He knows you're on the hook up path yes?” Waiting until the car came to a halt in the car park of a discreet little pub, Tsukishima all but pushed his agent out of the driver's seat. 

“No, why? What did you say? You did say something.” Unbuckling his belt and stepping out into the chilly night air, Kuroo held up a finger with an air of superiority. 

“Okay one; calm down. Two; why the fuck didn't you tell him? It was like the second thing I said last week and you just ignore it, you're got no one to blame but yourself.” 

 

Groaning as realisation dawned on him, the blonde was ready to hit Kuroo, fist clenching in readiness. 

“You need to keep your nose out of everyone's business. Fuck, what am I suppose to do now?” Battering his eyelashes at his DJ with a winning smile, the dark haired man grinned. 

“Just take me.” Flipping him off with barely contained aggression, Tsukishima was ready for a fight. 

“Fuck you, seriously.” 

“What's your problem?” Watching the younger man storm off away from the pub, Kuroo sighed dramatically. “Come on, you said it yourself it was just a hook up, someone for Christmas remember?” 

Keeping his head down as he pounded the pavement, Tsukishima couldn't help but turn on his heel as his agent called after him. 

“I hadn't decided that yet. Thanks for fucking it up.” He sounded like a child, but he didn't care, not when his phone inbox was empty and Yamaguchi would probably never talk to him again. 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Yamaguchi slammed the door closed. He hadn't meant to, it would doubtless wake Nishinoya up. But Yamaguchi was way beyond caring. Not when his heart hurt and everything was awful. Falling face first into bed and grinding his nose into the pillow, he knew there was no one to blame but himself.  He'd gotten so wrapped up in Tsukishima, in the idea and beautiful image he painted he'd failed to notice the casual nature of their relationship. Yamaguchi punched out at the pillow, frustrated as heard Nishinoya's footsteps approaching down the hall. And now he had woken his house mate up, that was just the topping on top of a great night.

“Hey, you okay?” The polite knock was followed by an open door and a warm hand on his back. “Hey buddy, it's alright. What happened?” Yamaguchi knew he didn't deserve this, none of Nishinoya's calm words or support. It was his fault, he'd messed up. He couldn't blame Tsukishima even if he wanted to. “The date didn't go so well?” The other man asked.

 

Heaving a heavy sigh, he knew he should at least give the smaller man some insight, especially as he had been woken up on a Tuesday night just for this. 

“The date was fine, kind of. Everything was great up until the end.” 

“You are cursed whenever clubs are involved. I say don't do it.” And he wouldn't, if he ever went on any more dates after this. 

“I'll remember that.” He paused, scrambling up on his knees. “Toy boy.” Yamaguchi said plainly. “A toy boy to be used, just until Christmas.”

 

Face twisting, a frown forming on his brow, Nishinoya looked pissed. 

“What a dick move and so close to Christmas too.” Running a hand through his limp hair with a sigh, the older boy watched his house mate carefully. “I thought you said this guy was pretty serious?”

“I thought he was” the taller man groaned. “He was so nice and invested and only a little bit of a jerk.” 

“But you like that,” Nishinoya cut in with a smirk. 

“I do like that” Yamaguchi agreed reluctantly. “Not that it matters now.” He sounded so bitter and cut, it wasn't like they'd even gotten close to an official relationship and yet he felt like he wanted to throw himself off a bridge. 

“Hey, chin up buddy, you don't need some half rate disk jokey who's just going to fuck you around. You could even go around saying  _you_ were the one who fucked  _him_ around.”

Smiling a little at his friend's enthusiasm, Yamaguchi had to admit he felt a little better. With a good night's sleep and some hard hours put in at work the next day, he might even feel whole again. 

“You're right. I'm sorry I woke you up, I was just-”

“Pissed off? Yeah you had a right to be.” Hopping off the bed with a grunt and a stretch, Nishinoya smiled. “Wake me up whenever you want okay? I'm always here to talk. I am your senpai after all.” Giving the younger man a final wave before slipping out into the hall, Yamaguchi was pleased for his company. He would be okay, he just had to keep telling himself that. He'd gotten over worse and kept smiling. Some blonde DJ and his cocky grin wouldn't stop his happiness.

 

 

Checking his phone the second he woke, Tsukishima wasn't surprised at the lack of a reply. Fuck Kuroo had done such a number on him. Not that he could blame the man for all of his sins. The majority of that had been his own fault. His agent had advised him to be honest and straight up, to just ask the other man for his help in his Christmas mission. But now he'd just messed it all up. So it was of little surprise Yamaguchi wasn't responding. He should just forget about it. The other man would probably refuse to come around and with good reason. Now it was simply time to press on and find another suitable candidate. 

 

Expect that he didn't want to. Making a noise of frustration as he tossed and turn, his sheets becoming a tangle about his waist, Tsukishima stared at the ceiling. This was the reason. The reason he'd been reluctant to tell Yamaguchi anything about his plan. He wasn't ready to give him up. How could he when the freckles on his cheeks were like stars? Or who's soft brown eyes were so warm and accepting. And how the sparkle and fire within the other man shore bright enough to reignite his own flame.

 

He hadn't planned to give him up. He hadn't wanted to. 

 

But with the easiest slip of the tongue it was over. Over in seconds even before it had really began and he had no idea where to start fixing it. He didn't even know where the man lived and showing up at Sugar was far too humiliating, not to mention rude. And then of course there was the matter of punishing Kuroo. Accident said he, but his long track record and scheming nature said otherwise. Tsukishima would think of a fitting penalty for that pain in the ass as soon as he got Tadashi back. 

 

Sitting up with a sigh and running a hand through his messy hair, he scanned the room. It was a mess, he hadn't even bothered to tidy up since their romp together that Monday night. Staggering up and off the bed, the blonde cussed as his foot connected with the straps of his backpack almost tripping him up.  His mask and laptop were still inside and as he tugged the bag open the tiniest scrap of black fabric caught his eye. The mask he'd given Yamaguchi that had been so carelessly tossed aside as he'd fled. It made his heart ache.  Taking out the mask and laptop, Tsukishima knew he had to fix this and now he had a pretty good idea how.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Yamaguchi knew he had to get out of bed. Lounging around in his sorrows only lasted for so long and it didn't take him long to move out onto the sofa. Sometimes laying on the sofa, TV blaring and cookies baking in the kitchen was just what was needed to feel better. And Yamaguchi did feel better, at least a little. Enough so that he was happy to head back to work that afternoon and ready to face the whirlwind that was their new trainee.

“I'm heading to the store, you want anything?” Wrapped up in a warm winter coat and tight little hat, Nishinoya looked ready to face a snow storm rather then the short walk to the corner shop.

“I think I'm fine but thank you. If you want milk with the cookies though you should probably pick some up there.” Nodding as he stepped out the door, the short man back peddled quickly.

“I forgot to ask did you see the Raven last night?”

 

Feeling his stomach roll and his heart skip a beat, the freckled man focused on the screen in front of him, keeping his face neutral.

“Ah yeah, he was pretty good.”

“He's been outed.” Whipping his head around to stare wide eyed at Nishinoya, Yamaguchi shook his head.

“What?” Swinging the door open and closed restlessly, Nishinoya nodded.

“Yup, it's on his twitter. You should check it out. I only saw pictures on Facebook, but it seemed pretty serious.” Watching his housemate leave, his jaw slack, Yamaguchi searched the mass of blankets for his phone. Had someone actually managed to de-mask Tsukishima? He had said people had tried in the past, maybe someone had actually managed it. Pulling up twitter and searching out the Raven's tag, he refreshed the feed and found a video posted that morning. Licking his lips nervously as he clicked it open and waited, he muted the TV and sat back, watching with baited breathe.

 

The backdrop of the white cream and shelves of Tsukishima's apartment flashed up on the tiny screen. Taking in the display with curiosity, Yamaguchi couldn't hold back the gasp as a familiar black and feathered mask appeared on screen. Text flashed up beneath the screen, working as a running commentary.

 

_**Up until now, I've been faceless, voiceless and let my music speak for me. But that all changes now.** _

 

Shaking his head as he watched the masked figure shifted and remove the leather. Yamaguchi wasn't sure what he expected. In fact he half expected it to be a joke, maybe a ploy but as Tsukishima's beautiful honey eyes stared down the camera, his heart stopped.

“My name is Kei Tsukishima, I am the Raven and I messed up.” Sighing, the blond ran a hand through his hair, looking incredibly uncomfortable on screen. “I messed up my frenchfries and I miss them and I have no other way of fixing them. So I'll be waiting at Sugar, today in the afternoon. For them. Please come. Don't make me look stupid, I'm serious.” Taking deep breath and shrugging, the tall man smiled. “I am no longer the Raven, I'm just some blonde DJ with a good mix and the power to raise the roof. Thank you for your on going support and I look forward to the next set of gigs. Thank you.”

 

The final screen cut to a gig list with the club and addresses as well as a new symbol replacing the famed mask of the Raven. Struggling to breath, Yamaguchi sobbed as an overwhelming wave of emotion hit him. Why would he do that? The secret identity, the anonymity, it was what made the performance fun. Had he really just given all that up? And for what? Thinking back to all his unanswered messages and calls, the dark haired man felt overwhelmed with guilt. Was it because he hadn't reply? Maybe it had been Tsukishima's last resort. Glancing at the clock in the kitchenette and gauging the time til the next bus. The freckled man jumped off the sofa and dashed to his room, throwing on a set of crumpled clothes previously dumped on his bedroom floor. He needed to get to work, just to find out why. Just to see Tsukishima and to clear the air. If he'd all but thrown away his career for something so small as a scorned man not returning his messages, Yamaguchi would never forgive himself or Tsukishima for that matter.

  


  


It was somewhat awkward returning to _Sugar_ after everything that had happened. It was raining outside, so Tsukishima opted to take a taxi rather than walk along the river. Dashing from the open taxi door to the cafe threshold he still managed to catch a soaking. Coat hanging just inside the door and tugging off his gloves, there was a small part of him that had been worried the couple of thousand people who had viewed his video might have cottoned onto his meaning. But from the variety of different messages he'd received after posting the clip, everyone just seemed to think he was tripping some serious balls. Including Kuroo who had nearly had a fit when he'd seen what he'd done. But it was all he deserved, especially for being such an asshat. There was a loud, annoying youngster manning the counter, a new recruit if his memory served him correctly. Ordering a coffee from the young man was like trying to teach a squirrel to sit still. Taking the seat in the corner as he had barely a week ago, he waited for his coffee and tried desperately to ignore the piercing stare coming from the owner with silver hair. Settling in his seat, he pulled out his laptop and began reading over the new contact with Kuroo. Pissed his agent may have been but stupid he was not. Doubtless he still be worth something to their agency and his new ploy was certain to be a success. It wasn't surprising the other man had jumped at a new contact and record deal. Crafty was pretty much Kuroo's MO.

 

Tearing his eyes away from the laptop screen, Tsukishima could hardly believe it had only been four days. The world had been crawling by, each moment hinted with Yamaguchi, making their short time together feel like a delicious entirety. And he didn't want it to end. He just hoped his lover felt the same. Heaven knew what Kuroo had actually said to him but if it was enough to make him run it probably hadn't been nice. The rain was hitting the glass pretty hard from outside, the windows a mist with tiny droplets and condensation from the heat inside. It was like glazed ice and impossible to see through. Tsukishima wouldn't be able to see him coming until the minute he walked through the door.

 

Keeping his eyes focused on the PC screen only worked for so long and with his coffee quickly draining from his cup, he'd have to brave the silver haired owner for a refill. Every ring of the bell as the door was tugged open against the elements had him jumping. Glancing casually at each face that passed the threshold, he refused to get his hopes up too high. There was no way of knowing Yamaguchi had even see the video and if he did it might even be a week from now. Swallowing the end of his thick, bitter coffee, the ding of the door's bell had him look up and lose his breathe. In theory his plan had been perfect. Lure Yamaguchi back, mend the bridge, take him to Christmas lunch and beyond. But now confronted by the dark haired man he wasn't so sure. Watching as Yamaguchi shed his coat and flicked water from his hair, it gave his locks a dark shimmer. He looked tired. Like he had when they'd first met. Dishevelled, tired, plain and yet so oddly appealing. And that appeal remained, even as tired eyes fell on him and crippling guilt rushed through him.

 

“Are you mad? I thought your secret identity was your whole thing. Why would you throw away your whole career for that?” Well that certainly wasn't the reaction Tsukishima had expected. He'd expected some kind of anger, but not about his outing. Something about Yamaguchi's own pain and suffering yes, but not this.

“You wouldn't talk to me.” Throwing his hands up in the air in a desperate gesture, the shorter man shook his head wildly.

“And? A normal person would allow for a cool down period. The fuck is wrong with you? Why? Why would you do that?”

 

_Please don't make me say it_ Tsukishima internally screamed at him. Yamaguchi had obviously understood the gravity of his actions. Staring him down with that spark and flare, hidden behind soft smiles and warm eyes burnt brighter then ever. And it made the blonde even more needy.

  
“You know why.” Came Tsukishima's slow and measured response, unable to meet the other man's eye as he pulled up a chair across from him.

“Because you're an ass.” Laughing drily as he pushed his cup across the table as the ginger waiter pushed past and asked after Yamaguchi's order. Waving him off, chocolate brown eyes blazing, his lover looked ready for a fight. But Tsukishima couldn't tell if it was anger at him or anger at his choices. “I can't believe you'd do that.” Looking up as Yamaguchi's tone softened, the tall man was taken off guard as his hand was clasped and squeezed tight. “I would have called you back.”

It didn't sound like a lie, in fact it sounded incredibly serene and supportive. Looking out the window and fighting down a blush, the blonde shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

“Well I didn't know that.” A sound remarkably close to a chuckle came from the other man and it made Tsukishima narrow his eyes suspiciously.

“I still don't understand why.” Sitting back, hands still linked, Yamaguchi rubbed little circles up and down Tsukishima wrist. “I mean,” he sighed, shaking his head. “I'm just for Christmas right? You could find someone else.” Wincing at his words, Tsukishima knew that sounded far too harsh, cruel and yet it was what he'd thought barely a week before. How things had changed.

“No,” Tsukishima said slowly, shivering at the little patterns being drawn under his wrist. “I just-” he fumbled unsure what to say. “Don't make me say it out loud.”

 

Unable to help the grin, Yamaguchi shook his head, feeling brave. Tsukishima had all but declared his love online to sixteen thousand twitter followers, but he couldn't say it in person, in a cafe inhabited by twelve. “I didn't want to lose you.” It was short and simple, but to the freckled man it was perfect. In those five words his fears and concerns were put to rest and his heart skipped a beat. Plus it was cute to see the blonde so flustered and red faced, it was a strange shift in dynamic and Yamaguchi loved it.

“Thank you.” Leaning across the table before the other man could protest, the dark haired man kissed his lover, with a twelve person audience and burning cheeks. “I don't want to lose you either.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only six months late... Opps. Thank you for all your lovely comments and support! I love love love writing these two and I'm pleased the fandom enjoys them. Much thanks and Merry Christmas in July

“Should I have dressed up more?” Tugging at his hair and trying in vain for the utmost time to set it flat, Yamaguchi tossed his hands up in despair.

“You look fine, don't worry about it. But if you're unsure you can duck back to my apartment and we can fix it.” Trying hard not to blush at the suggestion heavy in Tsukishima's tone, the dark haired man knew that a return across the hall would just end in no clothes and no Christmas dinner.

“No, it'll be fine. Do you think this is really okay?” Straightening his glasses with a small smile, the blonde bent down and kissed his smaller lover's lips.

“It'll be fine, calm down. They'll just going to be happy I brought someone home remember?” Pulling a face, Yamaguchi elbowed him away gently, trying for a final time to flatten his hair.

 

It had been a whirlwind couple of weeks. Leading up to Christmas work at the cafe had been a rush and with his candy cane cuppochino a seasonal hit, Yamaguchi had been run off his feet. Tsukishima likewise had been busy working to build up his new franchise. A franchise and label that was now booked out until next March. Apparently people loved his online reveal and the accompanying selfie of the blonde DJ and his 'frenchfries' had all but gone viral online, boosting his popularity massively.

 

Busy as they both were the newly forged couple had somehow found time for each other. Tsukishima had been worried their initial spark had been caused by the drama and excitement and that it would soon die out the moment things settled. However even after the first two week honeymoon period had passed and the domestic boredom set in, the blonde's heart still jump when he saw a message from his freckled boyfriend. And he was thrilled that the dark haired man felt the same.

 

And the sex was amazing. Better than he'd ever experienced in a long period of one night stands and occasional hook ups. His lover was attentive and eager to pleased, coupled with a good memory and natural flexible, the tall man had never been so satisfied sexually. He even felt whole. Like the giant gaping hole where his heart should have been was filled with something more then ice and cobwebs.

 

It was too early to tell but maybe, just maybe Tsukishima would soon be ready to use the L word. _Like._

 

“You ready?” With a short sigh and a thick swallow, the shorter man nodded.

“Yup, now or never.” He paused, catching his boyfriend's hand and giving it a quick squeeze. “More tomorrow?” Yamaguchi had been more worried about the day after this dinner than the event itself. Regardless of how good the last couple of weeks had been this would be the real test. If Tsukishima's feelings were real or if it was all just a ploy. Although he doubted it there was still a massive part of him that wasn't sure.

“Plenty more tomorrow, plenty more for the future.” Giving his hand a final squeeze before reaching for the door handle, the blonde smiled as he spoke. “Hello? Are we okay to come in?” Opening the door and tugging Yamaguchi along with him, the blonde heard his mother's reply from the kitchen and moved towards it. “Smile” he prompted his boyfriend, watching him almost trip over his own feet. “And relax, they won't bite.” Forcing a smile as they edged down the hall and entered the opening of the kitchen, Yamaguchi was surprised to see the warm, family setting that greeted him.

 

“Finally, I've been like stirring this sauce for hours. You're turn.” Akiteru was exactly as Kuroo had described him. A shorter, broader vision of Tsukishima minus the glasses. And as he turned, wooden spoon in hand and a friendly smile on his face, Yamaguchi was immediately put at ease. “Oh hi, you'd be Kei's boyfriend. Mum, mum. Mum! Look, it's Kei's man, say hi.” Blushing to his ear tips, the dark haired man took Akiteru's hand with a nervous smile.

“Hello, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine.” Manoeuvring around her son and sweeping the freckled man up in a hug, the brother's loving mother gave him a quick kiss and a warm smile.

“Welcome Yamaguchi-san. Merry Christmas. We're so happy you're here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a much larger fic then I had originally planned for. So enjoy the Christmas trash.


End file.
